I Am Me No One Else
by AutumnSiren29
Summary: After Inuyasha broke her heart for the last time; Kagome decided it is time to rise to her destiny after some interesting revelations come about. Her silent companionship with Lord Sesshoumaru helps her cope with loneliness while she journeys to gain control over her miko powers. The demon lord has his reasons for wanting to come along, but can Kagome ever accept them?
1. Prologue: Heartbreak and Changes

**Prologue:**_Heartbreak and Changes_

She was running. Running from the scene she had just witnessed as it broke her into a hundred more shattered pieces of herself. He told her he loved her; wanted to be with her and then he betrayed her. Hot crystalline tears ran down her porcelain face as she reached the old well that allowed her passage through time and she collapsed at its edge and cried her heart out for no one to hear.

Was she never going to be good enough? Was she never going be enough for anyone?

Her sorrow was there for anyone to hear, but no one was there. No one would comfort her in her despair and no one loved her for being herself.

'Okay, maybe that was unfair' she thought sadly to herself, 'Sango, Miroku and Shippou love me as I am…but none of them have ever felt for me as I did for him.'

Exhausted from running and too tired to move from where she had collapsed, Kagome fell asleep against the wall of the old well. She was totally unaware of the molten gold eyes in the trees who had been curiously watching her. He had known his despicable half-brother would do something like this. This girl was a curious thing to him and he was undeniably attracted to her for some time though he had recently only admitted it to himself.

She traveled through time, likely from the future to now in the past. Her clothes were indecent and she often spoke of things the others and his hidden person had no idea what was. She brought items from there he had never seen. She was also educated; far more so than many women today even in the noble court of humans and demons.

But there was something about her that also drew him to her and it was something his brother had utterly failed to notice beyond the basic principle. Yes, she was a miko and his brother had helped her some…but this girl was going to be extremely powerful if she had the proper training. He knew not how the girl came to have such untrained power if she lived fighting demons as a normalcy, but Rin was showing signs of miko powers now and he wanted to help her if he could. She was like his daughter, and he would see she knew how to use them if she had the ability.

Seeshoumaru's thoughts were interrupted as the girl began to emit a soft pink glow in her sleep.

'What happened to her' He thought

* * *

><p><em>Inside Kagome's Mind<em>

Kagome woke in a field of the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen. The area was tranquil enough and she seemed to be relaxed here.

"Greetings Kagome." A soft female voice said

The young woman tensed and turned to see another older woman there and one who smiled to her in gentleness. Her garb was that of a veteran miko and one who seemed quite powerful.

"Who are you? And where exactly are we?" She asked hesitantly

The woman's brown eyes sparkled in amusement, "I am the one you know as Midoriko. Creator of the Shikon no Tama and Mother to all Miko. We are currently inside of your mind as you sleep because I needed to speak to you and the kami agreed." She replied gently

Kagome's eyes rounded in astonishment.

"I come to you in your sleep because I know your heart has been spurned." She said, "But you are strong Kagome; I know you will do what is right and destroy the fiend Naraku and free this world of his rule."

Kagome collapsed as tears followed the words, "I don't think I can. I barely know of how to be a proper miko and what little training I have has not been too helpful."

Midoriko sat beside the girl and cradled her in her arms, "Kagome, the Shikon no Tama did not come out of your body by accident those three years ago now. You were chosen for this job, and you are not Kikyo's reincarnation."

Kagome sniffled, "I'm not?"

"No Kagome, you are my spirit reincarnated. I was a human miko who desired for all demons and humans to live one day in a peaceful coexistence. Reiki and Youkai powers fight to have dominance over the other normally, but they also can mesh together as they work together. You know this." She said

"You have now realized Inuyasha is never going to love you as he should; that he prefers to hold onto his past because he feels safer there like most individuals are until they feel ready to move on with the present they are in. You know you now must find your own way." She said

Kagome glanced to the ground and her tears had not subsided, but they had slowed now.

"How can I accomplish this?" She asked finally with a determined voice

Midoriko smiled though slightly, "It will hard, as you will not be allowed back home after you return this time. The well's power is waning, even if the shards of the Shikon are pure. The connection is not as full as you believed."

Kagome went silent to this.

"Your mother, Sayuri, she knew this was possibly an inevitable thing to occur. She knows you may need to stay here. I warned her soon after she gave birth to you." Midoriko told her

"Take the time you need to say your goodbyes there for today. When you return tomorrow, you will know where to head to next. I warn you to not approach your friends as Inuyasha will try and stop you. I will find a way to warn them so they know you are safe."

"Shippou will also not be able to tell anyone anything of you. He is young yet, so he might accidentally endanger you by slipping his words at the wrong time. I will not hurt him, but it is a protection method."

"You need this training and you need to find your own way." She said firmly, "As much as this might hurt you as well…Kikiyo must die, Kagome." Midoriko told her softly

Kagome's eyes hardened, "Why?"

"Inuyasha may love her still, but he will never fully mate her. Her soul is corrupted from how it was and she has part of yours; which is like saying she has part of me in her. My soul can become corrupt because of this and the Shikon no Tama will react to that. She must die so the corruption does not interfere with the overall end of this goal."

Kagome nodded, "I understand."

Midoriko smiled, "Our time together wanes. I will come each time you sleep. I will train you somewhat, but the ones I lead you to will be more important for now as the skills I guide you in will only be needed after you have become who you know you can be."

"Also, I think you should thank Sesshoumaru-sama for guarding you while you slept. He may not care for you in the normal sense of the word, but he realizes you are important to Naraku's fall." She said lightly

Kagome's eyes popped to that as she then nodded mechanically and Midoriko's image was fading away.

* * *

><p>Outside her mind, Kagome shifted slightly and Sesshoumaru, who had been close enough to touch her suddenly jumped into a tree to avoid her catching him there. He had been trying to assess why she had been glowing; not that he had figured it out.<p>

She stretched and opened her eyes; which seemed sad momentarily before a slightly determined expression past her face and then she smiled to herself. The demon lord was entranced by how quickly she changed emotions. What happened to her while asleep?

She turned to the well now with a soft smile, "It's sad this will be my last trip home. I will be stuck here after I return, so I suppose I had better brush up on some things before I come back. Women here are different than in my era, and while I won't hide I am educated; I don't wish to stick out like a sore thumb either."

She climbed to the edge of the well and sat on the ledge.

"Thank you for watching over me, Sesshoumaru-sama." She whispered and knew he could hear her.

The demon lord who was not seen held an expression of surprise within his golden gaze as he then was witnessing the blue light as she faded into the depths. He jumped down from the tree and walked to the well as he eyed it with respect and a sense of amusement.

"You are full of surprises, aren't you little Miko." He said softly to the well before he disappeared off into the distant forest since his brother would come to fight him if he scented him there and he had the urge to accidentally really kill the stupid pup for what he did to Kagome.


	2. Chapter 1: Goodbyes

**Chapter 1:** _Goodbyes_

Kagome arrived out of the well and climbed the old wooded ladder to the top while heaving her old yellow bag with her. She smiled as she reached the top and then frowned when she opened the well houses's door.

This would be the last time she would be able to see her oka-san, jii-chan, and her otouto.

Kagome stood inside the door of the well-house for the next few minutes as the world around her seemed to be spinning and then she smiled and stood straight. She went over to the well and sealed it. This was so Inuyasha could not come through. If she was going to leave here for good; he was damn well not ruining it for her by rushing her out.

Kagome then walked across the lawn and observed the shrine she had grown up on. It had been a quiet place. Full of love and laughter. Her mother always did what she could and Kagome knew she owed much to her after she began foraying in the past.

She entered the house, "Mom, I'm home."

"Kagome dear, is that you." Sayuri called

"Yes oka-san, it's me." She said

"Can you please come help me with lunch?" She asked

Kagome smiled, "One minute."

She toed her shoes off and sat her bag down before she entered the kitchen. Her mom was at the stove and humming some tune or another.

"Mom, I-I need to talk to you." Kagome said nervously now

Sayuri eyed her daughter speculatively and then said, "Well, let's finish this first and then we can talk over our food. Grampa is at his usual card game with the neighbor and Souta is over at his friend's today."

Kagome nodded and smiled, "What should I do?"

"I want you to chop those vegetables over there and then to begin making some bread dough for tomorrow." She said and then turned back to her pot

Kagome's heart sank. She wasn't going to be here tomorrow or for a long time if ever again, but she picked herself up and reminded herself that if she wallowed here and decided to stay; Naraku would destroy the world and her future would not even be here.

She then began chopping and dicing as she carefully avoided making mincemeat of her thumb. Her body language was tense and demeanor was sad. Sayuri had noticed this though she had not commented on it in fear of what Kagome would do if she did.

It was obvious to her that her daughter who was now eighteen had recently been crying heavily and been distressed. She wasn't sure what happened, but she knew Kagome rarely cried ever. Even as a baby, she was always calm and rarely cried. She was one of those children who until they got unbearably hungry or uncomfortable with a wet diaper; they would sit in their crib and play with toys or be amused by scenery there.

Perhaps that was part of why she was a miko in a time where none were needed. Sayuri didn't assume to know the answer, and she doubted she would ever know the truth…but she loved her daughter just the same; even if she had to let go of her soon enough.

The food was done relatively quickly and Kagome made the dough. Wrapped in plastic-wrap, she placed it in the fridge as her mother dished two plates and sat them on the table. They gathered silverware and some lemonade before sitting.

The silence was awkward as Kagome hesitated to speak. Sayuri waited patiently as she had always done.

"Inuyasha and I will not ever love the other the way I wished. I realized this after he nearly broke me yesterday. He will never love me the way I do to him; but, that is okay so long as he eventually finds happiness." She said softly

"I was 'visited' by Midoriko in my sleep yesterday night and she explained some things that made the hurt of his betrayal less painful as well. We had a nice long discussion." She said tensely

Sayuri tensed as well now, "So, you are leaving us then as you need to?" She sighed

Kagome saw the sadness in her mother and tears threatened to break again, "I have to defeat Naraku. The well only has enough power to send me back one more time. If I do not defeat him, this world you know as you live in it…it will not exist." She said gently

Sayuri smiled as tears came forth, "I know. Midoriko told me as much when you were but three days old. I cannot keep you, as that would be utterly selfish, and I would not wish the end of the world on anyone else either."

Kagome nodded, "I will be traveling outside of Inuyasha now. I was warned not to be near him by Midoriko. She will guide me to where I will be training my miko powers so I can grow strong enough to defeat him."

Sayuri nodded, "I have been expecting this to come ever since you fell into the well three years ago. I have been preparing some things for you for when this time came, so when you are done eating and I am also done; we can go and I can give them to you."

Kagome smiled sadly, "Okay mom."

* * *

><p>The meal was then done more quickly and Sayuri allowed Kagome to follow her to her bedroom. She asked her daughter to wait as she went into the closet to retrieve something. Her mom returned with a heavy wooden chest that was crested with a symbol she did not recognize. It definitely was not the Higurashi crest and not one she had seen in school either.<p>

"This is the symbol of Midoriko, Kagome." Sayuri told her, "It her wish that I held her belongings for you. I couldn't reveal anything I knew before now as it would have hindered the path you are now walking."

Kagome's breath was faint as she unsteadily walked to the chest and her hands ran over the surface of it as if she was unworthy of the gifts she was receiving. Her eyes filled with tears as she silently thanked Midoriko and promised to avenge her and rid the world of the Shikon no Tama if possible.

Then she opened the chest and gasped to what she was seeing there.

Inside was the fighting gear Midoriko adorned once long ago and in impeccable condition for their supposed age. The gear was a mix between traditional miko garb and something akin to Sango's slayer outfit. It was black and medium blue and there was a sword in there and a bow with a quiver of arrows. Then there were some other belongings such as a journal she entrusted to her, along with her collection of miko spells and tips for mastering certain abilities. There was even a pouch full of money for when she returned.

"I cannot express how overwhelmed I am right now." Kagome said faintly, "That she has entrusted all of this to me and has done so before I ever knew of it. It speaks volumes of her faith in me as her successor to her soul. I will do my best to set things as they are meant to be."

Sayuri smiled now, "I know you will, but can you at least spend the night one last time?"

Kagome smiled, "Yes. I will revel in my last hot shower for kami knows how long."

Sayuri laughed at this, "Yes well, I suppose hot springs will be your new form of showering. I really wish I could experience that. All the ones we have now are used for tourism or are too dangerous for human skin due to chemical imbalances within the water."

Kagome stuck her tongue out, "Sorry then."

They laughed and enjoyed the day relaxing until Kagome and her mom decided to go to the mall one last time together. Souta was not due for a few more hours and her Grampa would be back when they came home.

The mall was busy and Kagome was enjoying being with her mom like this. It had been awhile and she felt her mom needed this as much as she did. The event of novelty though was suddenly halted as Hojo saw her and Kagome groaned in despair as her mom felt for her.

"Kagome, I have an idea?" She whispered to her and then whispered in her ear as Kagome's head nodded in compliance.

"Hello Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome." Hojo said politely, "I am glad to see you again Kagome. I hope you are feeling better?"

Kagome then proceeded to try and nod her head, but then she faked a pained expression.

"Kagome dear, are you okay?" Sayuri asked her now

Kagome shook her head and then her mom bit her lips in panic before she held out her hand.

"Can you stand from where you fell?" She asked her

Hojo watched the scene in heavy concern for the girl who owned his heart.

"I think I need to go home now. Too much activity." She sighed as she stood

Sayuri nodded, "I am sorry for the scene Hojo, but Kagome needs to go home now. I am sure she will see you soon though." Sayuri said as she carefully walked a 'sick and pained' Kagome to the car

Once outside Kagome stared, "Okay so how do you plan to fix the 'I am sure she will see you soon part' as I will not be coming back?"

Sayuri sighed, "Your school believes you are very frail and ill. You are going to disappear for real. I cannot hide this forever from them all, so I intend to let them believe you died of your illness." She said quietly, "I know this hurts you, but you should know that when you leave here tomorrow for the feudal era again…I will be having a…a funeral for you. Grampa and Souta will be told so they act accordingly."

Kagome was silent now and just nodded as it was the most logical part of her brain that agreed to this idea.

"Come on, there's somewhere I want to take you before we head home anyways." Sayuri said gently

The car ride was short and the women stepped out into a small shopping area with different boutiques and cafes. Sayuri led her daughter to one specific shop and she noticed that the shop had kimonos and other old-style clothes here for buying and such.

"Sayuri, I haven't seen you in a while." A woman said lightly

"Yes well, life keeps me busy as you should know." Sayuri smiled, "Nita, this is my daughter Kagome. You remember her, right?"

Nita eyed the girl and smiled, "Of course I do, but I remember her as this little shy girl with flowery pigtails and a girl who hid behind her mother's legs when in the company of strangers."

Kagome flushed in embarrassment.

"So, it's time then Sayuri?" She asked as Kagome's head snapped to her mom, "Your daughter's going away for some time like you said."

Sayuri sighed, "Nita, please don't make Kagome uneasy. She knows of her destiny and I know you know that I asked you for help."

Nita shrugged, "Okay then. I do have the things you asked me to make for her. Wait a second and I will be back."

Kagome looked to her mother, "What is this about?"

"Nita made some Edo period clothes for you for me over the last several years. We researched designed and how they were done and I chose colors, fabrics, and designs while she was the master seamstress who actually constructed them."

Kagome stared, "You've been doing this a while then?"

Sayuri smiled, " I have been planning it since you were born, but the clothes being made were in the last two years or so. Thise measurements I made you go through were actually for you and Nita adjusted them on perception for you as an eigteen year old young woman or possibly slightly older. I may have scrounged money here or there time to time, but after Souta was born…you remember how I told you not to worry during your second year in the feudal era?" She asked softly

Kagome nodded.

"After Souta was born, I wasn't sure how we would manage since I just lost your father and you were eight. I had a new born and was on maternity leave while jii-chan worked still too until he got hurt on his job. I did everything to ensure you and Souta had the best I could. Then you fell into the well and I knew things were going to change."

"During the second year of your travels, it must have been October or so; I received a post-dated letter from the bank we use. I was intrigued, but when I read it, I hardly believed my eyes. It turned out that your father had come from some line of old money. His father had been in dispute when we married and I never met him or his mother due to your father's worry that his father would hurt me."

"His father found out he had died and I was trying to raise you two as I was. In his older age, maybe he felt guilt over his actions. I do not know, but he released his son's inheritance to me and a letter with it. It apologized for not being there when he should have and to know I now had support if I needed it."

Sayuri smiled some, "In some ways it was odd and others it was a blessing he had done this. I suspected your father came from old money, but I wasn't sure. He was usually tight-lipped when I asked over his family, so I stopped doing it."

"I used some of the money for this gift. I think I did then because I felt as if I was lying to you and needed a way to say sorry for not being able to tell you. Hoping you'd forgive me and not hate me as you left."

Kagome's ocean eyes softened to this, "Mom, I could never have hated you for not being able to tell me of these things. It was out of your control."

Sayuri smiled, "I know, but it's hard to tell yourself that as you watch a fifteen year old fall in love with someone their mother internally knows cannot accept her daughter and it hurts her too."

Kagome was quiet again before Nita came in and was dragging a metal thing on wheels and holding many upon many silken kimonos and other feudal era clothes.

Kagome's eyes widened, "Mom! This is like an entire wardrobe?"

Nita smiled, "Yes well, I'll be back cause' there's more."

Kagome then decided to sit down to curb her shock. After a few moments, Kagome then stood and squealed excitedly as she ran to look at all her new clothes. Sayuri watched happily as her daughter was eager to try on some of them.

"So how do you suppose all this is going with me?" Kagome asked faintly

"You have a transport spell from Midoriko you could use if you knew where you were to go, but since you don't…there's another spell that will shrink all this to fit in your bag and keep from being destroyed."

Kagome groaned, "That bag is already too heavy."

Sayuri smiled, "Then after you go back to the feudal era, go and buy a more suitable one there and use the spell for lightening heavy objects."

Kagome smiled, "I will."

The young miko continued to search the clothes until she found one she really wanted to try on. It was midnight blue with a medium pink cherry blossom designs. The obi was silver as was the female under-layers underneath. Each of these outfits had their own hair comb and sticks to match. Kagome imagined only what this cost her mother after she received the money from father's family.

"I think I know which one to wear tomorrow when I go back." She said in a smile

Nita had then proceeded to walk three more carts of these clothes and Kagome nearly fainted when she learned by Nita how much her mother spent on her. Sayuri had shrugged, "You are my only daughter. I am allowed to spoil you this much if I want when I know I am going to lose you anyways."

"Granted, without the money from your father's family; this selection would be quite a bit smaller." She said lightly

Kagome nodded and helped to carefully load them into the car.

After they arrived home and unloaded the clothes, Grampa had looked at them as if he knew something was going on but he said nothing. Kagome said she was going to lie down before dinner and relax and her mother nodded.

"Sayuri, Kagome is leaving us, isn't she?" he asked her

Sayuri turned to her father with sad eyes, "Yes, she is."

The elder man nodded and smiled slightly to this. He knew his grand-daughter was special as soon as he held her for the first time. Not only because she was his first grandchild though.

Souta chose at this time to come home and Sayuri smiled, "Hello Souta, have fun at Toru's today?" She asked

He nodded, "Yes, we drew some new pictures for the book for our project." He said

She nodded, "That's good."

"When is Kagome coming home? I want her to see the book when it's done." He asked

Sayuri froze and then relaxed, "Souta, Kagome is resting upstairs right now, but don't bug her as she has a lot on her mind."

Souta looked at her, "Is everything okay mom? You seem upset?"

Sayuri laid the magazine she had been looking at down and then motioned her son close to her.

"Souta, Kagome is only home for today and tomorrow she leaves again. When she leaves tomorrow…she will not be able to come home anymore. She will live in the feudal era." She told him sadly

Souta's tears began, "Why? Why does my sister have to leave?"

"The well only has enough power for her to go back one last time and if she cannot destroy the evil demon there in the feudal era…you and she will never be born. It would be like you never existed because this time period will never have come."

"Kagome goes back with a heavy heart. She is sad and knows she cannot afford to be selfish in this. She wants to seem as though she is okay, but I know she is sad inside. She doesn't want to leave us like this, but she must."

"You understand, don't you?" She asked him softly

Souta's tears fell silently as the ten year old boy nodded and hugged his mother in comfort. Sayuri rocked him back and forth as she made a humming of an old tune she used to hum to both Kagome and Souta as infants to soothe their crying.

Standing in the hall and quietly crying to the scene was Kagome and her heart did hurt to see this. She then slipped back to her room as Souta calmed down and she forced herself to calm as well.

A knock sounded.

"Kagome." Souta's voice came

"Come in, Souta." She said

Souta then came in and his eyes were sad but he slightly smiled, "Nee-chan, would you play a game with me?" He asked her softly

Kagome's hearted melted to the tone and she could not have refused him this.

"Okay, what do you want me to play with you?" She asked

Souta considered before he smiled, "Would you play that word game with me again. You know? The one with the tile letters and board?"

Kagome nodded, "Scrabble. Okay, let me go and get it and you wait here for me."

Souta smiled brightly and Kagome went to retrieve the game.

* * *

><p>Several hours later after Scrabble was done, dinner had been eaten and Souta sent to bed; Kagome was in the shower and enjoying what would really be her last use of indoor plumbing for…some time. She didn't know when Japan had gotten indoor plumbing, but she knew it was not within the near future when she returned to the feudal era she had grown to love so much."<p>

She wasn't sure how long she had been in there, but she finally emerged from the mist and steam as she toweled off and wrapped her long hair in another towel while she tried to learn how to use the sleeping kimono. These were fairly simple and appreciated how light the garment was and the silken material it had been made from. There several slightly heavier ones for colder weather, but for now these were fine.

Kagome had noticed that her mother had made the clothes to allow her to seem as if she was a noble lady instead of a young woman born to miko temple upbringing. Perhaps her mother assumed she was to marry a noble; she didn't know and honestly she didn't want to know where her mother seemed think she would and have this idea. Of course, she had noticed as she left that Sesshoumaru had been watching her with...some sort of curious interest, but beyond this; Kagome knew few of the nobility.

Those she did note and remember had all been more interested in Sango as a demon slayer and fierce warrior princess that she was. Kagome hadn't minded and had laughed over her friend's embarrassment and consternation to it. It would do for Miroku to have some friendly and healthy competition to win Sango. Perhaps then he might be more careful of his lecherous ways.

Kagome sighed though as she refocused on her clothes. Most of her kimonos were of high quality silk and had the nagajuban and susoyoke to them. Most of them even had the appearance of a hiyoku…but she knew it was only meant to been seen as though it did on this. Though there were likely some within the monster mass she was going to pack now.

Hiyoku today were only ever worn in formal occasions like a wedding or such. She didn't know about the Edo period, but figured she would learn soon enough.

Kagome returned to her room and carefully spelled the clothes and items as she then put them into the yellow bag she retrieved from the hall after dinner. The spells she had do were easy enough to cast though she wasn't sure why since she had limited experience with casting miko spells. When she was done, she sat at her desk and pulled a piece of paper out and then grabbed a pencil and began to write.

_Mom_

_I don't know how to thank you for everything you've done for me. I feel like anything I say is going to be inadequate. You were there for me after I fell in the well. You accepted Inuyasha and his ways even though you knew he would end up hurting me. You put up with my screams of outrage for Yasha's big mouth and foul temper that ignited my own to be so foul. You dried my tears when he hurt me and I still went back to him hoping he'd change his mind._

_You fended off my friends as they constantly wondered where I was and how I was. You kept Hojo off of my case with Grampa and literally allowed me to skip most of my education to have adventures in the past. Maybe I learned the skills I needed academically here since I graduated high school, but I feel as though perhaps you knew that I might not need it as much as I did before. Or maybe it was the other way around..._

_There is so much you have done, and all I ever did was keep going back and hurt you even if I know now that I would have had to anyways._

_Arigato Mom, for everything._

_Kagome_

Kagome stored her pencil and folded the note to her mother in half for her to read after she left. Her mom knew to do this as it had become a system of sorts for sharing secret notes between them. She yawned and then went to bed for some well deserved rest after day of overlapping shocks and fun.


	3. Chapter 2: Leaving and Traveling

**Chapter 2:**_ Leaving and Traveling_

Kagome woke up at roughly six am when her mother shook her and prodded her to get up. She groaned and tried to roll over as she muttered about it being Saturday and not having to go to school today. Sayuri smiled sadly to this and wished it was only that, "Kagome, you have little time before the well seals over. Please wake up."

Kagome then groaned again but yawned and stood blearily.

"I am going to help you with the kimono you wanted to wear back and show you how to dress in it." She said, "So pay attention."

Kagome then realized her mother had begun undressing her and despite it being her mom; she flushed in embarrassment. She was eighteen, and here was her mom undressing and re-dressing her like she was three.

"Okay so this is the susoyoke, and it is the closest layer to the skin you will have for now. It is a half-slip worn by women as a sort of underwear. You won't need bra's anymore, but you are free to wear one if you want and to take some of them with you." Sayuri told her, "Of course, once they wear out...you will not have a way to get more, so treat them good so they will last."

Her daughter nodded and listened carefully despite it was so early.

Sayuri watched as Kagome undid where she had done the susoyoke and re-did it with almost near perfection. Then she stubbornly took her bra from her dresser and put it on and used it as a form of security inside herself. She was not going to be in a land of men who grabbed at her with her boobs so openly loose for them to hold onto. No way.

Sayuri nodded to her, "Now, this is the second piece called the Nagajuban. It is the inner layer of the kimono and this is how you put it on."

Kagome watched her mother with wearing interest since she knew this routine was going to become tiresome really fast for her and because she had never had to wear a kimono everyday before.

"Kagome, pay attention." Her mother chided her

The young woman regained focus and watched her mother intently even if she grew bored with this. When she was finally done, Sayuri made Kagome undo the garment and to redo it. Kagome bit her lip in annoyance to this, but understood why her mother had made her do this. Her futuristic clothes were considered indecent to the Edo period, and even if she brought them; they wouldn't last forever as she would be able to wash them as much or care for them in her usual ways.

Sayuri nodded, "Good enough. The outer most piece is the actual outer kimono and obi sash. The kimono is always folded with the left side over the right, unless you are at a funeral and are burying the dead; then it is right over left. The obi is tied this way for more casual days and this way for more formal things." Sayuri instructed

Kagome followed the instructions and her mother smiled when she did the correct motions.

"Very good Kagome. You learned this fast and you look beautiful." She said softly before she laughed, "Of course, you probably learned so quickly in fear of having to walk around naked everywhere due to your stubborness."

Kagome flushed bright red and then she whined at her mom, "Don't make me cry."

Sayuri smiled as tears came anyways, "I want to do your hair one last time, Kagome."

Her daughter's eyes watered as she nodded in compliance and sat down. Her mother had not done her hair since she was nine. Kagome had refused her doing it, since she had wanted to be 'grown-up.' Her mother the brushed her hair until it was like satin and proceeded to do her hair in a traditional braid and bun combo. The miko in her felt like she would never forget this moment. Her mother took care to make her appear her best; as if she was expecting her to run into someone who would love her for who she was there.

Sayuri then finished, "Stay here a minute."

The girl merely nodded as she stared at her reflection with seeing eyes for the first time. She was beautiful and now she was going to a land where many a male would try to likely court her. Kagome obliged her and watched leave while wondering what was going on as she continued to see herself in a way for the first time since Inuyasha had called her ugly.

Her mom returned again with a black lacquer box and then opened it. Kagome gasped in shock that her mom still had these. She thought she had been forced to sell them once.

"These were my mother's hair combs, then they were mine, and now they are yours." Sayuri said, "I do not wish you to forget where you come from. Plus, they will return here if you ever marry and have some daughter''s of your own once Naraku has been defeated. Maybe not in the exact manner I had anticipated, but they will return and that is what matters."

She pulled the obsidian and sapphire encrusted comb. Fancy items for a woman who had run this shrine, but then; Kagome knew not how old these were either. They actually looked older than Edo period combs and might just be.

"Fitting you should wear a color today to match this comb. You are my September baby." She smiled as she fitted the comb and then let go

Kagome then put a light ghosting of lip gloss on as she tossed it then into her bag.

"I left you a note there, but I must go soon so I have to finish." She said

Sayuri nodded and left the room as she put on the odd feeling Tabi socks and Zori sandals. She gathered a few more items and spelled them for her bag before she raised it and headed downstairs.

"Tell Souta that I am sorry he could not see me off, but I felt it was better this way. Less hard on me." She said sadly

Sayuri nodded and watched her daughter go with grace and pride in her steps. She watched as she opened the well-house and as the blue light engulfed her and she disappeared. The note she had written was then read to herself and she fell to her knees and sobbed in the reality she was truly gone from them now.

"Be safe and live well, my baby girl." She whispered to the wind as she calmed down, "You are this world's light of hope and you deserve as much happiness in the new home you have than when you were here. I know you enjoyed being at home, but school was hard for you as you wished to be elsewhere."

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru had stayed close to the well for some reasoning. The miko had been gone for a day, but he figured she'd be back soon. She was a mystery and he honestly couldn't deny she was unlike any female he had met before.<p>

She spoke her mind regardless of consequences, and while dangerous to some level; she was a miko and demons were hardly a problem for her most times. Human men would not be so tolerant of this, but in the face of her anger; they would quiet.

'Indeed,' he mused, 'The miko had even dared to speak her mind to him now several times and he had always enjoyed it. Her anger was like a toxin that set him aflame and he desired her to see it at times. It was a turn-on for him to see her as this frail and small looking being compared to him and his demonic anger, but for her to show no fear and to stand up against him as if she was equal to him.'

'No demoness has ever managed it' he told himself quietly, 'Which is why none of them are worthy'

She held an ideal amount of feminine beauty for a human as well. This beauty rivaled many demonesses in their more ethereal type of beauty. Her body was a looker enough to most who came in contact with her, but then her scent alone drove him mad at times with things he was not acquainted to feeling but no longer denied he wanted. It smelled of the first spring rain after the blooming of the wildflowers. Intoxicating.

Most humans, male and female, smelled of sweat, urine, and whatever else they had been in or had on them simply due to a lack of hygiene habits. The miko Kagome held no such scent and he was oddly attracted to it.

Then there was the fact she seemed to not be afraid of him. This kind-of irritated him and kind-of made him curious as to why and made her desirable as well in some ways. Granted; she was a miko, but even most of the miko priestesses he had the unfortunate luck to meet had been afraid of him and ran or had died because they had tried to kill him outright.

He had not been able to kill her though. She set him off in ways he wanted to know more of. He had denied it for so long, and then his experience with almost dying had leveled his version of reality. Had been forced to think over his past actions and to decide how to fix them in some ways. The more Sesshoumaru thought on this…the more it sounded as if his mind was comparing the miko to the demonesses at court who longed to be mated to him. While he was sure the aforementioned miko held no such desire of him that way; the demon lord was beginning to see the merits of a human mate despite himself. He also silently admitted the miko would be an excellent choice for himself if she survived the court. He had no doubt she would, but the demonesses would be brutal and she could not afford to be lenient to them.

Then the council of elders would try the same thing in a different manner.

His thoughts were interrupted then as he turned his attention to the well as it flashed blue and the miko came to the past to stay. His eyes widened as she came forward though. This was not how he remembered her dressing though he wouldn't complain to the changes.

She smelled divine and her body was dressed beautifully as her smile radiantly was shining down on the forest. Sesshoumaru then jumped down and Kagome turned to him with her new bow and held it there.

She sighed in remorse, "Gomen Sesshoumaru-sama, you startled me."

"Miko, why are you alone here?" He asked her in a respectful way

Kagome was surprised to find she heard the respect but smiled sadly even if she was unsire of what the demon lord wanted from her or her friends.

"I can no longer travel with my friends as I have to find my own path. Midoriko-dono told me as much and I agreed to go to the Temple of the Sacred Arrow for instruction on the ways of the true Miko priestess. Her handmaidens are there awaiting me and have for many years, so I am told." She said politely

Sesshoumaru eyed her, "You spoke to Midoriko? As in the Mother of all Miko?"

Kagome began to walk and beckoned him to follow her, "Yes Sesshoumaru, I did see her and speak to her. I see her in my sleep and she speaks to me often enough now that my journey, my true one, is about to start. I am not actually Kikiyo's reincarnation, but Midoriko's and so now is the time for me to find my way. Naraku will not wait forever for me to train." She said

Sesshoumaru was surprised to hear this, "How do you have such untrained powers then if you are Midoriko's reincarnation?"

She smiled, "Full of questions today, aren't we Sesshoumaru?" She said lightly, "I am sure you know I came from the future. That you know of the well says this. However, I came from 500 years in the future originally. In my time, demons are…extinct. I am so untrained because there was no longer a need to train me in the old arts." She said quietly

Sesshoumaru was stunned to this. His race was extinct in only 500 years from now. That explained a lot to him about her inadequate training. He then returned to listening as she spoke again.

"I was sent here to defeat Naraku and then prevent the demon extinction that was to come. Reiki and Youkai powers are natural enemies on most counts, but then how would that explain demons whom choose to mate with humans and mesh their reiki and youkai powers together and manage to control it?"

"Midoriko believed we could work together and exist in some form of coexistence, and I think she is right if one could manage to convince others to see this as well. Mikos and Demons should not try and kill the other off. That upsets the balance of power in the world. Miko's have forgotten the true ways of Midoriko and hence why the all-mother has selected me to step in for her."

"Miko's have forgotten that demons have families and have things to protect as much as we do and as normal humans do. They forget that demons are just as emotional as they are, but tend to hide it." She said

Sesshoumaru was silent as he listened. Her words resonated with him as something in the words she had told him was close to reminding him of his father and his last words of 'Do you have something to protect, Sesshoumaru' and his respect grew.

"Rin is staying at the castle for now as is Jaken and Ah Un. May this Sesshoumaru accompany you to the temple?" He asked her

Kagome stopped momentarily and was shocked. Had the Ice Prince of the West just offered to escort her to a Temple filled with miko priestesses? She was about to refuse when she saw the honesty of his offer to his gaze. He was serious…

Kagome smiled, "If you really want to. I have the spirit of Midoriko guiding me so I won't be lost."

Sesshoumaru nodded and then carefully fell in step with the miko he was now undeniably curious over and attracted to. She had power, but yet only used it if she had to. She was kind and compassionate to all; even demons…but if she was angry, her wrath fell on you like the kami decided to punish you.

'_**Mine' His beast purred**_

'_**Quiet' Sesshoumaru told it**_

"_**She will be ours. I will not accept her going to another' The beast snarled as it rattled the cage furiously**_

Sesshoumaru battled the beast in his head and Kagome had noticed his discomfort.

"Sesshoumaru?" She asked him questioningly

She gasped when she saw his eyes were red and he was losing control. Kagome thought fast now and then hugged him from nowhere. The impact of her small body to his had shocked him and his beast purred happily to that until he smelled tears.

His eyes returned to normal as he awkwardly hugged her back as if trying to understand her distress.

'**Now look what you did, you stupid beast' Sesshoumaru snarled**

**The beast stopped rattling and fighting before he settled down and re-gave control back to his host. **

"Miko, why are you crying now?" he asked

She looked up, "Why were you so angry? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "No, you didn't do anything wrong. My inner beast was giving me problems, but he is now silent and I am fine."

"All full demons have an inner beast that is a part of them. It is the more primal and wild side, but can be controlled since I am here physically and they are not." He said to her

Kagome nodded, "I remember seeing your true form once when I first met you. It was frightening then, but now all I see is a very big and strong inuyoukai who is honorable and looks after his land with great care for them. I know now why you act to Inuyasha as you do, and I do not begrudge it." She said, "Though I won't say it doesn't hurt me to allow it because it does. However, he did earn it, so I suppose I must let it go."

Sesshoumaru was pleased by this answer.

"I am pleased that you no longer find my beast to be so scary. He is temperamental and likely spoiled in nature due to how I grew up and because at times how I am, but he wouldn't hurt you if he hadn't felt threatened."

"You were with my half-brother, and Tetsusaiga had protected you from my acid. I was feeling vulnerable then though I said nothing and tried not to show it. I lost my arm and could not dissolve any of you, so I felt less than myself." He said quietly, "You were also an unknown miko and so my guard was wary of you due to how normally a miko reacts to a full demon."

Kagome nodded and smiled sadly, "Well hopefully you do not feel so threatened by me now?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head to this and she smiled happily now. They walked in comfort silently beside the other as they enjoyed their surroundings.

* * *

><p>When it began to get dark, Kagome said they should stop for the night. Sesshoumaru agreed willingly as he knew humans needed rest more often than he himself did.<p>

"I will go and hunt something to eat if you begin a fire and make a start on camp set-up?" he asked

Kagome smiled, "Okay."

Sesshoumaru nodded and left while Kagome gathered twigs, branches and some small amounts of dry grass before making an area for a fire and began buiding it. It was after everything was placed she realized she wasn't able to reproduce the fire Shippou made to begin the fire and she wasn't sure how many matches she had left.

She dug through her bag and found the box and sighed in relief as she found a whole new one. First thing was first; learn to make fire without matches, so when hers were used up; she was not helpless. Now as she had fire though, she retrieved her pot and went to the river near there and filled it before returning and began boiling to cleanse it.

She saved half of the clean water to cleanse her utensils with later and to fill her bottle with. Sesshoumaru returned shortly with a good-sized deer and was about to start gutting it when Kagome cleared her throat loudly.

He looked up at her in question.

"I can do that, since you retrieved it for us." She said wanting to make a good impression on him without knowing why

Sesshoumaru was surprised by this. Most females, or female demons, would have wanted him to do this as it was gross and showed he cared for them. However this little onna wanted to gut the deer to please him and to show him her worth to him?

"The blood doesn't bother you?" he asked

She laughed to this and it tinkled like bells used during the winter solstice ceremony to Sesshoumaru.

"When you are forced to stitch someone's skin together and heal gaping holes in someone's body; you lose the fear of blood quite fast and get over the gross part of it." She said with a smile

The demon lord nodded but refused, "You made camp and so I will do this."

Kagome nodded to his decision but quietly disagreed to this decision as well. She kept watch on how he cut the meat so she knew if she had to cook it longer or not. Surprisingly, he had cut it well and maybe it was due to Rin that he knew how. The meal was then cooked by Kagome as she need the meat cooked at least some to be edible. However, Sesshoumaru found she ate hers more to the rare side than he thought she would. Kagome told him she had not done it too often near Inuyasha as he had complained about it for some reason.

The meal was enjoyable and then Kagome cleaned up her cooking utensils before she turned to the demon lord.

"Does your superior nose scent a hot spring around here?" She asked gently

Sesshoumaru's beast purred in pride to that comment though the demon lord knew the girl had meant it in a joking and platonic way. He then sniffed the air a minute and then nodded.

"There is one not far from here close to the river." He said

Kagome thanked him as she retrieved her bag and proceeded to walk off in the dark of the forest alone. Sesshoumaru was aware the girl wouldn't like it if he appeared to be spying on her in the bath...but he also didn't want to leave her alone in the forest at night and possibly unclothed while vulnerable from bathing herself and while relaxing.

He cautiously followed her and hovered nearby though he closed his eyes as she undressed and sank into the water and sighed in comfort. Then she began washing as her her eyes misted and she cried to herself, but before Sesshoumaru could ask her what was wrong; she began to sing in the voice of that of an angel to his ears.

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave_

_Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

Sesshoumaru's heart pounded as he heard her words and he knew they were meant for his half-brother for what he had caused her in pain to endure over the last three years. The boy would pay; he swore it. He would pay for hurting the one woman who had loved him unconditionally as he was but he spurned her in favor of a clay doll.

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

_Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

The demon lord wanted to go to her and to comfort her, but was unsure his presence would be welcome like this.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along_

Sesshoumaru growled in anger to his half-brother who had broken this girl's confidence at times to achieve his ends. He was going to die or so help him.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me, me, me_

Kagome stopped singing but her tears flowed freely and she cried for herself and the love that would never be returned to her. Sesshoumaru watched sadly as the girl was breaking down and seeming so uncertain.

It was then as his thoughts drifted he heard her scream in fright and he heightened his ears and the growled angrily as his eyes bled red in molten fury before he transformed and bounded off after her to help her.

"Come now pretty miko, come and help me out?" The obviously horny snake demon leered at her.

"Stay away from me. I don't want you to touch me and you'll regret it if you do." Kagome said to him firmly, but her eyes betrayed her frightened mind

The snake hissed in laughter to this as it stepped into her personal bubble and pinned her to the side of the spring helplessly.

"Oh really miko? Then how exactly are you going to make me regret it." He asked in defiance as his sex was brushing hers and she was panicking.

It was then a large silver dog lunged at the snake and tore it away from her form without hurting her. The demon had fought back at first in fury his relief had been denied to him, but then he had been forced to flee at the sight of the Western Lord's form while being badly wounded.

After he was gone and nowhere near them, Sesshoumaru came to her in his form and laid down beside her outside of the spring in comfort as he licked her cheek to say sorry for being late. She smiled to this and reached up to wrap her arms around him while her body remained mostly covered by the water and then she cried for the indignity of the actions she had endured tonight.

The demon lord allowed her to use him as her pillow for her tears and wished he knew how to make her smile again. Kagome knew some demons acted like that as much as humans did, but she had not been expecting to be assaulted on her first night back.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru." She sighed gently as she then asked him to turn around so she could get out and dress for the night. He did so and waited for her to be fully dressed.

Kagome then walked over to his form cautiously and smiled as she sat before his face.

"You saved me Sesshoumaru. I cannot thank you enough for what you did." She said with serene gentleness as she hesitantly reached out and caressed his face

The inuyoukai made a noise of contentment as he then dragged her to his fur for sleep. She stared at him, "I don't want you to be uncomfortable with me here."

The demon then growled softly and she seemed to understand what he had tried to covey to her as she then nodded and lied down amid his soft coat of silvery white silken fur. She then was covered by his tail while some of it was used to pillow her head with. The demon was content as she stayed there and slept.

He remained vigilant of intruders after the close call. His was furious with himself for having allowed another so close like that. If that had gone any further…Sesshoumaru didn't want to think of the repercussions.


	4. Chapter 3: Safe with Me

**Chapter 3:** _Safe with Me_

Kagome woke in the morning feeling very warm and comfortable. She felt like she had slept good the past night despite her recent attack on her person by the snake demon. Her eyes opened to a sea of…white fur?

Then she smiled in slight remembrance.

Sesshoumaru had come once more to her rescue and had saved her from the demon who had tried to rape her while she had been bathing. His beautiful form had lunged in anger to what the other had done and had virtually forced him to flee. He was strong, and deadly when needed. Then he was compassionate and caring too in his own sort of silent manner. His actions spoke loudly to her that she had quite misjudged him over the last three years. She promised herself to be more observant to those around her.

Then she snuggled the fur as she petted it and began to fully wake up. Sesshoumaru had then rumbled in a pleased manner that had him melting in her hands. She was petting on his momoko, or his rather…she was petting his tail and he was feeling really good now. And he was becoming hard to the touches she showered him with unknowingly.

Kagome then stopped and stretched as she stood and grabbed her bag. She walked a few feet away and covered herself in the tree-line as she undressed from her sleep clothes and then pulled a new kimono for the day. This one was baby blue with some kind of white and pale green floral pattern to it. The obi was white as well. She had placed her hair into a bun again and proceeded to where the hair sticks as its adornment versus the comb.

Sesshoumaru had not known this girl was wealthy. Most miko weren't and so her garments were another surprise to him... since the quality was that of something only many nobles could afford.

Once she was dressed and had come back, she smiled shyly to the demon lord now that he had returned to his humanoid form as well.

"Thank you again for last night." She said softly, "I must seem like walking trouble to you and so I apologize if this happens too many more times. It has happened enough as is since I arrived here three years before."

Sesshoumaru's ears had surely not heard right. This had been happening off and on since she came here? She continued.

"I seem to attract the attention of many of the men in the villages who are spouse hunting and tend to be too polite and wind up in awkward and bad situations. Demons tend to want me because I am a miko, but more because I-I smell good to them." She flushed

Sesshoumaru stood and walked to her and then gently sat beside.

"Miko, there is no shame in being polite to others when called for nor is there no shame for you in knowing you are beautiful and desired by the many who want you because of how you are to them. Most women in this age would love to be in your position. To have half of a court lined up for a chance to marry you." He told her honestly

"Demonesses are nearly the same with me, though more subtle and conniving in their attempts. I have grown weary of their intent and so I often travel to be away from the castle and them. I know that any one of them would try and toss Rin out from my life if I mated them. Though they would never dare to try it while I was gone from the castle."

"Rin is like my daughter, but many of the demonesses there see her as an illegitimate child. A threat to the pups they would bear if I chose them. I have not mated for this reason and because for some time I had no desire to."

"However, I can tell you that yes…your scent is intoxicating to many demons who come near you. You smell of the first spring rain after the mountain wildflowers bloom. It is an overwhelmingly powerful scent only made more so because you are miko and the scent is pure and untainted. Most humans smell of sweat, urine and blood to demons, so we tend to avoid them if at all possible."

Kagome heard the words and smiled to them. How did he know just what to say to make her feel okay again?

"You need to have more confidence Kagome. You are strong. That you put up with my half-brother for so long says this. You are also Midoriko's successor, so you have a way forward for yourself. Do not let others ruin it because you seem uncertain." He told her genuinely

Her blue eyes then looked determined and she nodded.

Kagome then stood and made another fire as she then boiled more water and made breakfast of instant ramen. Probably not the healthiest thing to eat now, but they needed to move soon. Something about Sesshoumaru's words had captivated her. His actions were odd for giving them so freely, but she knew he struggled in how to say them. His eyes had told her that much.

"I do not mean to offend you Sesshoumaru-sama, and I apologize if I do with this." She said, "But why are you so open to me now? I mean I know you obviously do not hate me or you would not have saved me last night or stayed here, but you have always seemed to disdain me at least?"

The silver-haired inu lord sighed, "When one almost dies and has time to reflect on things; ideas, opinions and more can change one quickly as they realize what they were doing was not acceptable."

Kagome stopped stirring her ramen.

"You almost died recently?" She said softly

"I was in a personal scuffle with the Lord of the South. His daughter wanted to be my mate and I refused her and told her to vacate my castle after she tried to force me into bedding her. Her father was to whom she ran and cried as if I had tried to…molest her." He said

"I was then engaged into combat with the Lord and we fought for three days until I had beaten him. But I was gravely wounded too, and after he fell and I made it to foyer of the castle; my injuries subdued me. One of the servants found me some time later there and had immediately called for the healers. However, I was already drifting between planes and observing my life and thinking on many things. It is how I came to the decision that I would not mate a female if they could not accept Rin as a part of me and my life."

Kagome smiled, "Rin is very special to you isn't she?"

The demon lord smiled sadly, "She saved me once from death as well."

Kagome sat and ate her noodles as she quietly asked him to tell her of how he had met Rin.

"Rin lived among a human village that had been raided by wolves. Demon wolves. These wolves had killed her parents and no one would take her in in fear of the wolves returning for her. She was alone in the forest wandering when she came across me and I was wounded and dehydrated."

"She…took care of me despite what happened to her and also knowing that I was as much demon as the wolves who attacked her home and stole her parents from her. She bandaged me, fed me water and brought me small scraps of food to help me heal that she managed to get away with. It is sometimes hard for me to remember her like that as she is so happy now with me at the castle."

" Anyways, several days later I was well enough to move on...but that evening Rin did not come to visit as she normally did and so I waited longer until I became worried for her. Then I smelt her blood and fury overtook me as I raced to her. When I found her small body…she was dead." Sesshoumaru said softly and Kagome gasped

"Tensaiga revived her, but as soon as I told her to go home; she said she had nowhere left to return to. The wolves returned and killed the whole village. Ransacked it and feasted on the bodies of the humans there because they had not reported her to the lord. I turned from her and began walking away, but Rin followed me. I did not and could turn her away. She has been with me ever since then."

Kagome nodded as her eyes hardened some now, "And I think I know exactly who to scream at for the hurt she was inflicted."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean?"

Kagome sighed, "I met a wolf demon who had a pack and was raiding human towns doing exactly as you said. I managed to…convince him sometime in the first year of my travels that this was bad and he shouldn't do it anymore. I may have met him only shortly after you took Rin in to shelter her. The only bad thing is…now said wolf demon thinks he is in love with me and tends to turn up randomly and 'check up on his woman' as he says."

"Rin and her village may have been one of the last ones they raided where they also killed people since I persuaded him to stop. However, I had heard rumors of his little pack raiding again without killing. Mainly for survival, but still unacceptable."

"You mean Kouga, the demon wolf prince, don't you?" He said icily

Kagome nodded her head, "I am so going to bash his brains when he comes next time. Believe me…he will come to find me. It's rather…unavoidable at some point I'm afraid."

She then stood as did the demon lord beside her and they both quickly cleaned up the camp and proceeded to move out of sight.

* * *

><p>The next several days were uneventful. The travel companions had made a routine now and followed it to be sure they kept to the time schedule they had been given by Kagome through Midoriko. The cheerful girl had been learning the basics of focus and meditation in her sleep hours while secretly enjoying being allowed to curl up in Sesshoumaru's fur. It was like she had something to be happy about again and no one could take it from her.<p>

Midoriko had been exasperated in Kagome's inability to hold still though, and threatened to use paralyzing seals on her if she did not try harder. Sesshoumaru would then be affected because she was lying on him. Kagome had flushed red in high embarassment before she muttered apologies and re-tried to focus so her teacher did not have be so drastic. She doubted Sesshoumaru would be pleased to learn he had been paralyzed with on him like that because of her.

It was on the first Friday of her stay that Kagome wanted to bang her head in despair. Kouga was definitely not in her good books and his tell-tale whirlwinds were fast approaching since she had been learning how to read auras to determine who was friend and who was foe. Or who was not agressive to her or who would be agressive if given the chance.

Sesshoumaru's presence in keeping near her had pretty much staved the attacks for now.

She had also been learning more of healing herbs and those that she could use to paralyze, poison, put to sleep etc. Kagome found this area mixed with the others to be the hardest as there was so much information to soak in and remember.

"Kouga's nearly here." She whispered softly as he growled angrily.

She touched his shoulder to calm him down. He looked to her and saw the hidden fury in her eyes and the determined look. He nodded to her and accepted what she wanted to do without further protest. It would be perfect for him to sit and watch as Kagome nailed the wolf to his figurative coffin for what he had done. And he would get to enjoy the delicious scent of her fury as she rained it down on the wolf's head.

It was when she had been bent over their lunch and stirring it that Kouga arrived and smiled to her as he crept behind her and gently popped her behind and said, "How's my woman doing?"

She shrieked in rage, "Kouga, you pervert. Don't you dare touch my butt like that ever again. I am not your woman." She yelled at him as she glowed pink in fury to that considering she had been assaulted and nearly raped only four days ago.

Kouga took two or three steps back now in caution to the flare of power. An irate miko was bad for him as she could decide to purify him by accident and then he'd be dead. Not a good thing for him right now.

Then he heard the threatening growl from his other side and saw an inu-youkai he had never met before. Definitely not Inuyasha, considering this one was full blood. And was gazing at him with red eyes in fury to the actions he had made. He was ready to kill for the touch to her behind like that.

"I apologize Kagome, I shouldn't have done that but I couldn't resist." He said lamely

Kagome snorted and then resumed cooking as she smirked to herself and thought 'let the games begin' and her eyes met her companions as she seemed amused and his smirked was hidden but visible to her. Her companion also watched as the wolf tried to get her to speak more with him, but she ignored him as she cooked and so he sighed and sat down to wait out whatever had her so pissed off.

When the stew was done, she dished three portions and gave one begrudgingly to Kouga as she then gently handed Sesshoumaru his and proceeded to surprise the group as she sat herself in the demon lord's lap and immediately cuddled back into him and appeared to relax there where she felt safe. The demon lord was extremely pleased by this move as it seemed to irritate the wolf beyond words even if Kagome had no idea of his affection for her. Then the wolf was further agitated when Kagome openly showed him affection to calm him down as her free hand stroked his arm comfortingly.

He had smiled to her gently and then out of pure instinct; he bent down to nuzzle her neck with great care. She giggled and laughed to him and actions as Kouga was becoming jealous more and more. Kagome knew this was really dangerous with two male alpha demons here, but she was enjoying her slice of life right now and it definitely felt good to bring Kouga back to earth. Also, to be sitting in a demon lord's lap who oozed masculinity and felt comfortable there as she was while reaping punishment on Kouga was much too good of a prize for her and him.

For effect and personal selfish desire on his part, Sesshoumaru continued to nuzzle her neck as he purred in contentment to her hands stroking his hair and his arm to calm him and she then smiled and giggled to the rumble sound the purring caused. It tickled her skin as she leaned on him and his chest vibrated. She then carded her hand through his har gently as her eyes softened when she gazed to him and She was beginning to realize she cared for the demon lord who had risked his life for her's.

When his arm wrapped around her her waist and then her arms had wrapped around his neck and she leaned up and kissed his cheek with affection for the comfort he brought her; Kouga's mind was beginning to snap. The demon wolf prince was beyond jealous right now. First dog-breath, and now whoever this was who had his woman's eyes on him and her attentions being captivated by him too instead of her eyes being on Kouga and her attentions being on him alone.

Kagome turned to him after one last soft look to Sesshoumaru before her eyes were like ice on his, "So Kouga, you haven't raided any human villages recently, have you? I know your pack must be trying to survive as is, but raiding still is not acceptable or the correct answer to being able to survive. Demons take pride in hunting for themselves and being able to provide for their pack, so I hope you haven't been raiding anywhere?"

The wolf prince froze and wondered how this had come about. How did she know he had secretly been raiding without killing behind her back? Or was this about something else entirely?

Kagome smirked, "I thought so. It just so happens I have a bone to pick at with you about this."

The powerful young woman sat her half-eaten stew on the ground as she stood and began to glow pink in fury as she steadily walked to him. Sesshoumaru watched as her hips swayed over there in a deadly dance that entranced him. Her scent was normally intoxicating to him, but tinted with anger and fury; she smelled divine. His mind wandered to how she would smell if driven to complete passion and lust. He was becoming aroused just thinking on it and smeeling the tinted scent of her fury towards the wolf.

"You are so not in my good books Kouga. First, I hear you have been raiding without killing and betrayed me after you promised to quit that heinous activity. Then I learn from Sesshoumaru-sama that it was you and your pack that caused his ward Rin her life that he restored. You have the gall to come here and grope me after knowing what you did and without knowing that four days ago I was nearly raped? Lucky for me that Sesshoumaru was there to save me from the horny snake demon that assaulted me while I was bathing. You didn't bother to ask how I was...you just jumped in and did whatever you wanted because you could" She hissed at him

Kouga paled in her anger as her powers flared dangerously to him.

"I am Not Your Woman. I Never Will Be, and I Pray to the Kami that They can forgive You because if I hear so much of a whisper of any raiding being done; You will wish that You had never met Me."

"Rin-chan considers me like her sister after I healed her from being ill twice now. You hurt my sister in all but blood. Do so again, and you will be hurting." She hissed again, "Now get out of my sight before I decide it's better to purify you now. But before you go, I want the shards you hold. I trusted you to not abuse them again and you did anyways, so I must ask for them."

Her hand held out to him for them as he silently removed them and then quickly ran off as she fell to the ground in sorrow for the promise she also couldn't keep in the face of what he had done. She knew he had done what he had to allow his pack survival, but that didn't excuse it. She may have lost her friend forever, but at least she had done the right thing to set things right.

Sesshoumaru walked to her and picked her up from the ground. He cradled her to him as he then sat back down where they had been before and he quietly asked her to finish eating in a gentle tone. He had been proud of her. She defended Rin and had gotten the shards from Kouga without having to be forced to kill him. He knew that would've hurt her to do.

The miko had noticed his arousal when he sat down with her, but she trusted him enough now to not hurt her like that. She picked up her bowl and slowly began to eat again as he held her and consoled her quietly without saying anything. His presence alone was enough though she was internally smirking to herself because now she knew the demon lord came to accompany her because he wanted her.


	5. Chapter 4: A Respite with Playful Tones

**Chapter 4:**_ A Respite with Playful Tones_

Kagome and Sesshoumaru had been traveling together more than two weeks now and were enjoying the time together as they knew the temple was not far away now. The miko was sad to see this ending, as she had become fond of her demon lord protector. He had been quite different from what she had been expecting and could see how his brush with death had affected him.

He took more time to notice the smaller things and reserved his judgment further until he was certain the path he had chosen was the one he wanted. He cared for her when she had broken down and when she had become ill with a summer cold as they rested in a cave for a few days until she was well enough to move again. She was certain there was more to this than his simple respect and care. She wanted to move forward and find out what, but she was afraid. Afraid of him turning her away as his half-brother did in some way or by him withdrawing himself from her. She did not know how to cope if he did that.

She fell asleep that night on him once more; unsure and uneasy

* * *

><p>Kagome sat once more in the clearing and watched the lake ripple with the soft breeze and smiled as the water showed her the reflection of her happiness now. It was fleeting as she remembered she must return to the real world.<p>

"You care for him, don't you Kagome?" Midoriko asked her softly

Kagome turned to her with sad eyes, "Is it so obvious now that he has saved me more than six times in three years and has been all but a polite and gentle man to me from the horror he was before when we met?"

"It is obvious in the fact that I know you and see how you could understand him after having endured what you have. Sesshoumaru was a mere pup when I first met him and a happy one too. Inu no Taisho and Lady Kimiko were proud parents; a family severed first by the Lady Mother and then her husband's choice to have a mistress and second mate after he could not forgive her." She said softly

Kagome turned to her, "You knew Sesshoumaru's parents?"

"Aye. I knew Inu no Taisho for years and our friendship had allow the West to become prosperous and the envy of the three other still warring lands. It was he who helped me build the Temple of the Sacred Arrow and to protect it. The Lady Mother resented my help however and thought it better for demons to solve their problems themselves."

"She was naïve though in the fact that the war began because of humans in the west who had been unhappy with the internal affairs of the land only made worse by a rogue group of dragon demons that were sent to stir the overcooked pot more than necessary. The dragons had then made themselves exposed and Inu no Taisho tried to negotiate with them while I stepped in to negotiate between the humans and the demons whom had grouped together to meet in order for a truce to be made between them."

"It was her arrogance and too little information that disgraced her as she had tried to have me assassinated right from under her mate's nose in his own home. Kimiko never saw the western palace after that." Midoriko told her gently, "The Lady Mother though yet lives, but she is barred from the Western palace. Sesshoumaru also holds little love for his mother who had abandoned him because she was forced to leave. Kimiko has not seen her son for...a very long time now."

Kagome nodded in understanding, "Sesshoumaru has had a hard life then, hasn't he? He had lost his mother as a pup when she was banished. she could not see him nor did she bother to care to. Then his father and soon after; his would-be surrogate mother, though he cares not for her either."

Midoriko smiled, "Sesshoumaru has ruled the West since he was old enough to understand how to and maintain those duties. While other pups were allowed to go and play; he was forced to study and be further educated."

"Kagome." She asked

The girl turned to her mentor in question.

"If you could love him and he you…would you accept him as he is and for who he is?" She asked, "If he could open his heart to you, would you open yours to him and allow yourself to be free of the lingering despair you hold to."

Kagome's eyes watered for a moment but she then nodded her head in respect.

Midoriko smiled to her, "I have taught you all I can for now and so I will not visit for some time since you are so close to the temple. Sesshoumaru cares greatly for you and I hope you can see this in his actions. Do not let him go if you truly want him to be happy for I think if you rejected him; he would be lost to us. Take time during your training to observe his behaviors when he visits you there. You will find the answers you seek."

* * *

><p>When she woke up, Sesshoumaru was stumbling in from the forest and covered in blood. She leaped up and gasped as she ran over to him as best as she could in the sleep kimono. She eyed him critically and then sighed, "You will heal mostly, but I would feel better if you would allow me to dress these wounds and to cleanse them properly." She said softly<p>

The demon lord heard her and then nodded as he beckoned her to the river near their camp. They always made sure to camp near a water source if possible. The silver inuyoukai grunted in displeasure as he sat against a tree near the bank and she eyed him in worry.

"What happened to you to make you like this?" She asked

Sesshoumaru hesitated slightly as he glanced to her form and she noticed but said nothing.

"Another demon tried to sneak up on us. I anticipated it being stronger than the snake from last time, but I had not thought the bear demon would try and trick me into something; versus outright try and maul me for daring to attack him as he came towards you."

Kagome smiled sadly as tears fell now, "I am so sorry you have had to fight for me like this. You get so hurt and it pains me to have to heal them when all I want is for us both to be safe. You keep me out of the fighting even though I could help you."

Sesshoumaru smiled now slightly, "Miko, in demon society; if a male fights for a female…that generally means the said male wants a chance to court the aforementioned female. However, within demon nobility, the male must prove he is strong enough to provide for her after the mating or their survival is low and any chances of healthy young are next to nothing."

"There will be a time after your training where you will be able stand beside me and to be able to fight on equal terms while holding your own, don't worry. For now, focus on preparing your mind and body for the training to come and leave all the real battles to me. You have handled the small non-bloody battles well enough, so leave those that shed blood to me. I came because I wanted to, so now I am responsible to see you to the temple in one piece."

"I am glad I followed you, or else who know where you'd be right now." He told her gently

Kagome heard him and nodded while she smiled slightly and made sure her water wasn't scalding to the skin. She came before him and looked hesitant now.

"May I remove your armor?" she asked him shyly as a faint red appeared to her cheeks

The demon lord inwardly smirked to himself at her displacement and obvious discomfort. She had never undressed a male other than his half-brother. Though the pup had threw such a fit when he found out as he had been unconscious and she had no choice. The pup would have died then from his wounds had she not. Not to mention all the times that came after it.

"You may remove them." He agreed

So the demon lord instructed her on how to remove them without damaging it; well more than the bear demon had already damaged the armor…not that he believed she could at the moment in her state. Kagome was too preoccupied about not totally embarrassing herself before him as she began to undress him.

However, when the armor was gone and his haori was removed, she gasped at the horrible wound. She quickly put a stasis spell to it and then practically ordered him into the water to keep blood from being everywhere and to help begin cleansing the area of the wound. She then went to the trees and hastily discarded her sleepwear and changed into her bikini she had stuffed into her bag with the spell at the last possible thought.

When she returned in the barely there outfit, the demon lord's eyes nearly could have devoured her if she had noticed the look and his instincts were being driven into overdrive. Her body was perfect…

Kagome had not noticed the look nor did she fear him harming her, so she hopped into the cool water, shivered a minute as she became used to the temperature and floated elegantly to where he sat in a lower rock ledge close to the bank of the river. She eyed him now hesitantly, "I trust you not to harm me or my person in this very scantily clad amount of clothes you obviously see. Please allow me to heal you, but do not try and feel me up more than necessary because of this."

The demon lord barely had time to process her words as he was then covered with a lap full of a very nearly naked Kagome as she concentrated and healing energy surged forth to heal his chest, which had a gaping hole in it.

It seemed like hours to them as the water around them became red with his blood and she started to tire from having to use so much energy to heal the hole. Sesshoumaru had fought a bear demon that had sneakily injected him with some sort of paralysis acid or something when he had created this hole in his chest. Armor not withstanding…

His body would have shut down sooner or later from it.

As she moved on him ever so slightly once in a while, the demon lord had to forcefully make his raging beast go back in the cage it belonged in as so not to hurt Kagome. He wasn't sure if she felt his arousal or not, but prayed for not. Kagome was more concerned on healing him than the obvious erection currently poking at her barely covered behind. Of course, she had an idea she was going to implement after she was done if she was not wasted from the ordeal.

* * *

><p>Finally, after an hour and a half she sighed in relief when the wound closed mostly, the paralysis agent was gone, and he had not shed any more blood. He then tiredly circled his arm around her as she relaxed back into his embrace with her small frame barely covered and his obvious problem he had tried to hide now from her.<p>

She sighed in exhaustion but then smirked to herself for a job well done and now for part two. Sesshoumaru had almost fallen into a light doze when the miko's hands began wandering quite literally on his person. It was as if she was exploring him and the demon lord had no intentions of making her stop. Why would he when he was perfection and she was perfection to him?

That is, until her hands had found his manhood and stroked it gently as her nails gently clawed at it.

"Miko, what are you doing?" Sesshoumaru rumbled in an exhausted pant

Kagome smiled seemingly innocently before she smirked, "I think what I was doing was quite apparent, my lord. You are so very aroused and since I happened to be sitting on you…I figured you might want some relief." She said in a not-so innocent tone

Kagome silently thanked her more indiscreet friend Yuka for all those descriptive and embarrassing forays with her numerous boy-toys. Kagome didn't think she cared over any one them. Still though; the very graphic sex stories along with modern physical education made for very good image practice while working on someone's body and envisioning them as they do it.

Sesshoumaru was oddly silent until her nails clawed at his penis again and he growled at her in pleased sounds. Kagome was being oddly bold today, and he honestly liked this part of her.

She stroked him with a firm grip and made sure to tease the head as she then continued to thumb his erection and fondle his sack with firm motions but gentle enough not to hurt. His essence was beginning to leak as she ghosted over it and made sure he knew she had touched it though the water did not allow her to coat him with his essence.

"Sesshoumaru." She called softly, "look at me."

The demon lord opened his eyes and his eyes turned to molten gold. Her breasts had been released from their confinement and pushed up to his face. So perfectly round and soft; he ached to taste them and she smiled.

"Go ahead. I can see your desire and you deserve it after all you've done for me. Plus, I cannot say I haven't thought over this more than once. What woman would not want to be alone with you like I am right now?"

The inu demon was inwardly pleased to know she had been thinking of him like this and then latched his mouth to her left breast and suckled on her as if she was the forbidden fruit itself and it had been so willingly offered to him. Her grip then tightened on his cock and she squeezed him which caused him to suck too hard and she arched her back in pleasure as he released alongside of her.

Once he was spent and no longer so painfully aroused, Kagome stood as she re-did her top to her bikini and smiled.

"Feeling better now?" She smiled

Sesshoumaru smirked to her, "Of course."

She then left to put new clothes on as the ruler of the west watched her go with a fondness that bordered on insane and highly protective now. No woman had ever dared to try that and yet this little miko onna had and she set him on fire with her touches.

He was looking forward to seeing her become his mate now more than ever. But first, she needed her training. This could be thought over later.

* * *

><p>So it was after their little together moment that the inevitable reality was going to fall on them. Kagome and he had wandered into the village nearby so she could make some purchases. While Sesshoumaru did not enjoy the smell of the village; he was not leaving his miko alone there amid the many men.<p>

As they walked through the village, many of the men had stared with desire to the beautiful miko while she pursued her items. She paid no mind to them and went about enjoying her first time being able just to browse without being rushed.

The men kept their distance though, as Sesshoumaru was close behind her at nearly all times. He watched them and made sure the kind woman Kagome was wasn't taken advantage of. It was when he heard her gasp in awe that he turned to her and saw where she looked at.

Jewelry. Hand-crafted beads and gems made into original pieces that she had never seen the likes of before.

"I have never seen so many beautiful pieces before like this." She said to him softly, "Though I have seen many types of well-made, original, and expensive jewelry before."

The shop proprietor then came to her with a gently smile, "Greetings Milady, how are you this fine afternoon?"

Kagome flushed red at the title, "I am well. You have many beautiful pieces here." She complimented

"Arigato Milady, though business has been slow as usually nobility such as yourself can afford what we make here unless the others save their money to buy for something special." She said

Kagome nodded, "Jewelry for special events are just as nice, if not more, because of the event it is given in. I am Kagome, who are you?"

The shopkeeper's eyes widened, "Are you the Shikon Miko Kagome?" she whispered

Kagome frowned, "I am, why?"

The lady looked around then turned to her as she closed up for the time being.

"Follow me. Your companion may come if he desires."

Kagome and Sesshoumaru followed the still nameless lady to a house and entered it. They were made to sit and tea was quickly brought.

"Lady Kagome, this area is not safe for you to be in if everyone knows who you are. There some here who resent you as they know you have been traveling with Sesshoumaru-sama for some time. It is not my place to involve myself in your affairs, but those who resent you are trying to find you to kill you. They see you as a threat because Lord Sesshoumaru obviously cares for you since he has protected you from all who have tried thus far to even come near you with ill intent."

Kagome and Sesshoumaru were quiet now.

"I am Kyoko by the way." She said softly, "There was also another group looking for you as well. Led by a half-demon who had a monk and a slayer with him as well as a fox kit and a small neko. The half-demon seemed angry over something and muttered about a stupid wolf who was spouting nonsense and how his brother had better not be getting …cozy, I think it was, with you."

Kagome flushed in both anger and embarrassment over Kouga's actions and Inuyasha's desire to still control her life.

"Arigato for this Kyoko. I am in your debt for the warning. Is there anything I can do to repay you?" She asked as she willed her temper down

Kyoko smiled, "Can you heal flesh wounds?"

The miko nodded and the Kyoko sighed, "Follow me."

Kagome followed her upstairs as Sesshoumaru trailed behind her. Kagome's anger was coming off in waves though she had hidden it fairly well. He was beginning to become aroused to the scent again and so he forced himself to ignore it.

They entered a room where a small girl laid in bed; shivering and running a fever. Kagome'e eyes teared to this. This girl was suffering badly. She knelt next to the girl and placed her hand to her forehead.

Kagome choked tears down as she knew she could not help this girl.

"Kyoko, gomen-nasai, I cannot help her. She is dying and her wounds, while small in size, are too great combined with her ills. She has been ill for far too long." She teared up as she whispered

Kyoko nodded in sadness, "I feared as such. My daughter has been ill for years and the wounds were obtained when I weakened and allowed her outside even though I knew I shouldn't. She heals so slowly due to her illness."

Sesshoumaru saw her sadness and knew this hurt her, but she had to accept that she could not save everyone and Tensaiga only worked once on every individual, so if the girl died and he spared her only to die again; Tensaiga would not heed his command for her again. He was surprised though, as she never asked him to use it, and had stood as she led Kyoko back to the kitchen and comforted her in the only way she could. By telling her that her daughter would know no more pain and ills when she passed, and as her mother; this should give her comfort and happiness even though she had lost her child.

After Kyoko calmed down, Kagome asked her if she knew of a good place to buy a traveling bag as hers was wearing thin and would need a new one soon. Kagome also hoped to rid herself of the yellow bag so she was not as recognizable to Inuyasha.

She promised to be careful and Sesshoumaru asked her to wait a moment as he spoke to Kyoko on some matter.

"Kyoko, do you know which direction the half-blood's group headed after they passed here?" he asked

She considered, "I think they headed further north towards the border of the northern lands, Lord Sesshoumaru."

He nodded and then considered his words carefully, "You remember the necklace Kagome was eyeing as we entered your shop?"

Kyoko nodded.

"I would like to purchase it for her as the first gift of my courting her. It is not official as Kagome is going to be away training for some time, but when she is done; I am hoping she will accept it and me when I present it to her." He told her softly

Kyoko's eyes widened, "Is that why those demonesses want her dead? Because you chose her over them and they can see how happy you are with her by you instead of them."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, "You never said that those who hunted her were female demons?"

"I thought you might already know." She said softly, "Apparently not, since it is the females of the courts who have decided she is unfit for you and seek to destroy her."

"I didn't know because as far as I knew; the court of demonesses had not even known of her, and since I have not been in the western palace for nearly a month almost now I haven't been aware of the on-goings because Jaken, my retainer, has been made to stay to protect my ward Rin from within the castle. I have been protecting Kagome as we head to where she intends to receive her training."

Kyoko nodded, "Then please, be careful milord. She is in far greater danger now. I can give you the necklace, but please…protect her. She makes you happy and even I can tell though many would not notice. It is about time you allowed yourself some happiness. You protect these lands with every cost to yourself and we never think of how hard this burden is as we do not have the luxury. We are more concerned with our own lives than to worry over others. If she can make you happy and relax; then she is the one you need for you."

Kyoko left and retrieved the necklace. She had wrapped it and gave it to him as he paid her for it and they left. Kyoko prayed they stayed safe.

* * *

><p>Kagome had taken care to not use her real name now, and so Miko Tamiko was currently her new identity. They had located the shop of travel gear Kyoko mentioned and she had chosen a simple multi-pocket dark brown leather bag that had several blue beads for a design, but was otherwise ordinary and simple.<p>

They browsed for some time more before disappearing into the woods that bordered the western lands. The village they had been in was Sesshoumaru's domain somewhat, but the village was co-ruled with the Lord of the East due to a war treaty.

"I think I need to get over myself and begin to wear the fighting gear I was given." Kagome said softly, "You may protect me and keep me out of the more violent scuffles…but I think I should wear it now just in case."

This was said as she was enchanting her new bag to be bottomless as she had her yellow bag and was carefully re-packing her belongings into the many pockets in an organized fashion. Sesshoumaru was quiet to this and said nothing. He agreed on some levels, but his male pride was also hurting because it sounded as if she thought he couldn't protect her; which he knew was not true.

He was also relatively amazed at how much stuff came out of the yellow bag to be put into her new one. So many clothes and healing supplies and other things. How did that yellow bag not break?

He figured it had to do with miko magic and that he would never understand.

"Why do you have so much clothes?" he asked her curiously

Kagome then laughed at that, "Oh, that would be my mother's doing. She knew I would eventually have to leave for good, and so she had like…three or four wardrobes of kimonos made with part of the money my father's inheritance had left her with after he died."

Sesshoumaru eyed them strangely, "They are considerably well made for a time that I know also has highly indecent clothes too. However, kimonos are not made to fight in. It is why I tend to wear my haori, hakama and armor more. I am often fighting over numerous things due to the other lords." He said

Kagome smiled as she finished up and then walked to him and sat in his lap, "I know I can't fight in them for real. You have protected me well and I thank you for it." She said as she gently watched his expressions change while she caressed his face

"You make me feel safe and I feel comfortable with you. I haven't felt this way for some time…even when among my other companions. I tried to hide my disquiet and unease, but Sango always knew how I felt and tried to help me."

"With you, I feel as if nothing can hurt me." She smiled as she dozed off in his lap while he cradled her gently.

Sesshoumaru's eyes were soft as he took in her sleeping form and his hand carded through her hair gently. He prayed she was right; that he could keep her safe from all who now wanted to harm her and that she survived long enough for him to be able to tell her how he truly felt for her.


	6. Chapter 5: Temple of the Sacred Arrow

**Chapter 5:**_ The Temple of the Sacred Arrow_

Kagome was relieved to learn her former companions were alright; even if she Inuyasha was pushing her patience with him even while not among the traveling group anymore. That he still thought he could have her while sneaking around with Kikiyo…it hurt, and painfully so.

Sesshoumaru had caught her crying alone again and singing as he guarded her during her usual bath ritual she had. Her angelic voice toned over in sadness as the smell of loneliness and salt engulfed her frame had made him very angry at his half-brother. Her voice called to him when she sang, but her words…they pulled at his heart to hear them and know she had not forgotten his brother and how he had hurt her.

He remembered her as she had pleased him the day before and how she had been smiling and happy. He wanted her to always be happy and to remain as cheerful and playful as she had been with him the day before without having to remember her past with such anguish and sadness. He knew it would take time for her to let go; he was willing to wait for her no matter how long it took her. Even if he had to let her go in the end; he would wait for her. She was worth it to him and he hoped she came to realize this.

It was the morning of their last day as travel companions for the temple was close by and near. It was inside the Western lands and Inu no Taisho had safeguarded it with Midoriko when they had worked together during their life-times. The temple was a beautiful white stone monastery-like building built architecturally before its time and had gardens of envy for the vibrant life it exuded. Kagome's eyes misted as she slowly walked towards the front of the building and knelt before it while bowing her head in respect and her body began to glow for a soft pink for a mere moment and then faded.

"Midoriko-dono." She said softly, "I feel your very soul within every inch of this place. The serene tranquility and reflection of the purest of pure hearts rest here. I am honored you believe me worthy to be here and to house your spirit."

"I will train hard and do what is within my power to avenge you and our sisters who lost their lives to Naraku, formerly known as Onigumo. I will try to end your suffering and allow you to finally rest in peace." She said

Sesshoumaru watched the gentle girl and his eyes were happy to see her feel her power so soon upon arrival before he too came and knelt in the sacred place and bowed his head in respect; much to her surprise and joy."

"Midoriko-sama, though I met you briefly as a pup long ago…I do not know you and have no right to claim that I do. Please; guide her and strengthen her." He said, "Let your spirit free and be seen again through her and her actions. Help her heal the world that we demons have partially to blame for the unrest." He said quietly in sincerity

"Father, I know what you meant now when you told what you have before you left me. I intend to set things right if I can. My half-brother; he is not well and not stable. I know it pains you to see me fight him as I do, but if he cannot learn control through me…you know what I must do. Please forgive me." He said in a disquieted tone.

Kagome's eyes watered more as he spoke so reverently and she then embraced him as he held onto her momentarily when the doors opened and an elderly lady stepped out and saw them there while eyeing them with suspicion.

"Young lady, who are you and why do bring a demon here? To this most sacred of of places?" She asked crossly

Kagome stood now and her faced set in determination, "I am Kagome Higurashi, and I am the Holder of the Shikon no Tama and Spirit Re-Born of Midoriko. This is Lord Sesshoumaru, Ruler of the West and elder son of the late Inu no Taisho; friend of the late Midoriko-sama. He is my friend and has been my protection as I journeyed here for instruction."

The elder woman eyed her now with more suspicion, "Show me the jewel." She asked

Kagome then reached to her neck and pulled the leather strap as the pink and unfinished jewel came to visible sight.

The elder one nodded and turned to Sesshoumaru and bowed respectfully to him, "Gomen-nasai to you both; we have waited many generations for you Kagome as all the girls who study here have hoped they were the one."

"This temple is also a school for young girls gifted with miko powers. We have hidden away to train them in the true ways while others flaunt about our powers as means to feel important or to do as they think is the way of the miko." She said

"Both of you come and follow me. We have much to discuss."

Kagome then nodded as she smiled to the demon lord who seemed uneasy at the idea of going into such a place. She understood and so she took his hand as he turned to her. She smiled radiantly to him and he acknowledged her as they walked inside.

* * *

><p>The temple was just as beautiful and grand on the inside as the outside. The white stone amid the ever vibrant sun and the place felt relaxed and peaceful. Or it had until one of the classes let out and then many young women around her age flooded the halls and stared to them.<p>

Kagome held her head high as she knew they wanted a reason to make her seem less important than she was because she was considered the 'new girl' and were making assumptions about her even though they did not know her.

The demon lord watched as her demeanor changed and though he knew little of how humans interacted in such ways; he was proud of her for not giving them the satisfaction of making her uncomfortable. He then decided to be mean somewhat to the crowd as he wrapped his arm around her so they all could see it and she looked to him in happiness as she smiled and he slightly smiled back to her. Not noticing what he had intentionally done other than to comfort her...

The girls in the hall had scowled; some more than others, and proceeded to their next lesson without further ado while the two followed the elder to her office. Whoever this new girl was; she had a lot of gall to not feel as if she wasn't beneath them.

Kagome then relaxed as the office door shut and the elder smiled, "You handled the hallway well, Kagome. There will be times in the beginning that the girls will likely test you by trying to provoke you in different manners. I suggest remembering that Midoriko chose you specifically and not rising to their bait unless you feel they need to be taught a lesson from you."

"Now, I am Elder Lynne and I oversee the temple and its education in the structure of how it is done. You will be housed in the living quarters for the students as all the girls are. I would do you no favors in getting them to accept you by showing you favoritism. You will have a separate bedroom in the area from the other two girls there who have their own spaces."

"I know you come from wealth, as your clothes indicate, so know that the rooms of the students have been warded to prevent things like sabotage of belongings and other things because of jealousy. Your clothes will not suffer because of who you are and your space will be your own." Lynne told her

Kagome nodded in relief, "What about bathing and body-cleansing?" She said nervously

Lynne smiled, "Ah. You come from a different view of that I suppose than we do. Tell me, how is it done where you are from?"

Kagome smiled, "It is normal for every human to bathe at least once either every day or perhaps a couple of times a week. I tend to prefer every day in the evening before bed, as it helps me relax and wind down from the day's events."

"It is done this way as a means to take care of the body and prevent illnesses that come from seasonal conditions and other things." She said

Elder Lynne eyed her with thought and then nodded, "Since you are used to bathing so frequently; I will allow you to do so. However, please note that the other girls here do not do this and I do not wish to hear of you trying to persuade them. It is not time for this to happen, so just let it be."

"If they are curious and ask you of it; you may tell them if you desire. If they want to try what you are doing you have my permission to tell them they can. But please do not force the idea." She asked

Kagome nodded her head in understanding.

"All of the young women here eat at the same time in the temple meal hall. Breakfast is served at 7 in the morning until half-past eight. Mid-day meals are from noon to half-past one and supper is served at 6 in the evening till half-past seven. No snacks after this and no food items are allowed to be brought to the living quarters unless specified for why." Lynne said gently

"Your study schedule will be determined tomorrow after I oversee your entry exam and how you place. Once I have the results, I will make you a schedule to follow while here. As you progress and begin to show aptitude for one or more type of specialization; this schedule may be modified to allow further focus in these areas."

"I have already had a uniform waiting for classes. This is done to promote a sense of equality among the girls here. You come from wealth and wear fine silk and have hair that shines from healthy hygiene habits. A lot of them here are not and do not have those luxuries. You may wear your normal clothes for your reflection days, which are outside of classes and when no classes are held."

"Also, I am aware you hold Midoriko's fighting gear and weapons. You will not be training with them here nor wearing them to do the training exercises until much later in your studies and they will be needed. Again, I have a commissioned set of our standard training gear to wear to promote equality." Lynne told her, "As we also have training weapons for each new generation that has come here and has used for ages past to now."

"I know that this small gesture does not make things actually seem equal; it never does when we have so many young girls come here from nothing and then forced to serve to survive and versus the select few who arrive with more wealth than the others have ever known and it is evident to the others when they come and see it for the first time."

"However, by this gesture, I am hoping to teach these young women and you to remember that while it matters to remember from where you came; it matter more for how you hold yourself through you actions and deeds later wherever you are as this is what will define you more than your person itself. It is to teach them to be kind, humble, and compassionate even if the idea is hard to do when faced with so much animosity and adversity." Lynne said

Kagome nodded and smiled, "I am sure it is and I will try not to make them feel like they do not belong here so long as they do not treat me in such ways. I am here to learn as much as they are and if they think they can rule over me; they will find I am as equally unforgiving as I am forgiving." She said strictly

Lynne eyed her with approval, "Said like a true miko. We must stand for others, but first we must be able to stand for ourselves so we can then stand for those around us."

"Sesshoumaru-sama, would you care to stay the night in the guest wing until after Kagome's entry exam so you know she has settled well?" Lynne asked him with respect and kindness

The demon lord was confused though. Mikos tended to attack demons such as him first and ask questions later, but here in this place…these women did the almost opposite? Then he remembered how Kagome had told him most of the miko priestesses he had met had forgotten the old ways and had lost sight of Midoriko's goals due to the battles that had hardened them.

The demon lord then nodded and they stood. Lynne watched as the demon lord then gently wrapped his arm around her newest charge once again to comfort her and how she smiled in happiness to this gesture. It was obvious they cared for the other and that they wanted nothing more than to be together even if they didn't know it fully yet. Hopefully this was a good sign that this was going to be the beginning of the end.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru was then lead first to his room to relax and rest from the journey to the temple they had made and then Lynne walked with Kagome to the student's area. It was smaller than Kagome had envisioned from how Lynne spoke of the temple and school. Fifteen young women stayed there, including her; ranging from fourteen to her eighteen years of age. Five sets of rooms broken into three bedrooms with one common area in each suite and a meditation room. The bath area was at the end of the hall in the wing and more like a communal bath, but Kagome didn't care. Public high school locker rooms were enough to make you get over it even if your face was red as a tomato the first few times.<p>

"Girls, please come out and meet your newest classmate." Lynne said

Fourteen young women then filed into the garden area outside the living areas. Kagome assumed Lynne had done some sort of miko spell so the others could hear her though she had not even sensed it by being so close. This spoke of her years of training and wisdom.

"Girls, this is Kagome. She will be staying to train with us for now. Please treat her kindly and welcome her to her new home." Lynne said softly, "Aki, Kukiko; Kagome will be staying with you as that is the last available room in the student area. Please help her settle and feel at ease here."

"I know you all have many questions for her, but please give her time to breathe."

Kagome smiled now gently, "It is alright elder Lynne. They can ask me anything they want, but that does not mean I will answer them. Some things are too personal and I may not answer due to this."

Lynne eyed her with more respect, "Very well Kagome. You are the guardian of the Shikon no Tama, so if you feel that is best then please do not let me hinder the decision."

The girls around her gasped and looked to her in shock now.

One of them approached carefully, "You are truly the chosen one whom Midoriko sent to save us from Naraku and his foul demon magic?"

Kagome then pulled the jewel out and showed them it. The girls gasped in awe and looked to her with new respect than they had before.

"I have housed this jewel inside of my body since Miko Kikiyo of Inuyasha forest died and I was born. Then a centipede demon known as Lady Centipede ripped it out and I accidentally shattered it with my arrows when trying to defeat and escape her. Now I am training to better control my power just as all of you are." She said

"When I eventually leave here, I will hunt the remaining shards to complete the jewel and make it so it was as if it never existed if possible. Then the old ways will be re-born as I try to ensure that demon races survive as much as our own does. Naraku has upset the world's balance, and in doing so; he has threatened not only human existence, but also the demon races as well. It cannot be allowed."

"Midoriko teaches those who follow the path of the miko priestess that all life is sacred and no one race is more self-important than the others. Just as I have emotions and you do; so do demons though they tend to hide theirs because of how some consider emotion a weakness versus strength."

"Not all demons are corrupt. Some are simply trying to adapt to a changing world and many have families and children, just as we do. It does the miko title a disservice for us to not remember this. We are protectors and healers as much as we are another group of holy female warriors. It would us well to remember this." She said

The group was quiet and then Lynne clapped enthusiastically.

"Well said Kagome. Truly Midoriko shines through you right now." She said, "Girls, I will disband classes for the rest of the day so all of you can get to know your new classmate while she settles in. If I hear of any fighting; there will be a punishment waiting." She warned and walked off

The girls then sat in the garden and Kagome with them.

"Where do you come from, Kagome?" One asked, "Oh, I am Aki. One of your roommates who shares space with you."

Kagome sighed and wondered how to answer before deciding, "I come from a fairly large town farther north from here in the West. My family lived on a shrine, though father was a wealthy businessman; mother was not and grew up there. Father stayed with her because she was more comfortable there than in high society."

"It was odd. Most women I know would love to be considered noble, and while I was as she was; father gave it up in most cases for her. I do know we are still considered nobility and wealthy, but how much? I am unsure."

Okay, so she had kind-of lied, but she knew her home shrine was near the West and more north from here and so it wasn't totally lying. Her family history had been diluted by her some, but still relatively close to the truth to be a half-lie.

The girls there had listened with interest.

"How did you come to find you had miko power?" Kohana asked her

"When the jewel was ripped from me and I glowed pink and I shot arrows at a demon." She laughed

The girls gaped and Kagome sighed now in slight irritancy.

"Have you fought many demons?" Amaya asked her hesitantly

Kagome considered, "I have fought probably over three hundred by now. Most were corrupted and low-level with varying amounts of coherent speech and thought, so with my companions who guarded me from them I was fine. However, I have encountered Naraku before since he obviously hindered me getting here to train and wants me dead because I hold the jewel. I have also encountered some of his…incarnations. Namely Kagura the Wind Sorceress and Kanna, Child of the Void."

"Then there's Demon Wolf Prince Kouga of the East, who is not on my good list right now; though I hope we can still be friends. I briefly met Kouga's supposed betrothed Ayame, but he has not indicated she truly is yet. We are friends of a sort."

"So you could say that I have both lots of demon friends as much as I have demon enemies within the higher echelons of demon society." She said

The girls gasped, "Is he really so powerful and frightening as they say?" one asked

Kagome smiled, "I will assume you mean Naraku. He was when I first encountered him, but now he is more of an irritancy when I happen across him than he is truly scary and powerful. The scary and frightening aspect loses its zeal after he hunts you down so many times. Though that does not mean I am not scared of him and what he will do if I should be captured by him and his followers. I have already been captured nearly twice now, but was saved by my friends and companions who traveled with me."

The girls nodded though unable to imagine what it was like or what she had been through.

"So, who was the demon with you when you arrived? He is handsome and you two seemed close? He also seemed highly protective of you?" Kukiko asked, "I think it is safe to say that all the rest of us felt some level of jealousy over the display."

"Oh, that's Lord Sesshoumaru-sama. He is the ruler of the Western Lands and the elder son of the late Inu no Taisho and Lady Kimiko. He is my friend and served as my guard for my way here since my other companions were indisposed at the present time. I had been intending to make my way here alone, but now I am glad he was there." Her voice softened and cracked slightly

Kukiko saw the pain of the memory she relived and knew she had been hurt somehow by this memory.

"Would you like to share your pain with us…if it would help?" Aki said softly

"Sesshoumaru saved me while I was completely vulnerable. I had been bathing, was completely undressed and unarmed. A corrupted snake demon had infiltrated where we had made our camp and managed to avoid detection long enough to assault me in the bath before Sesshoumaru detected him." She said sadly

The girls gasped in horror to that.

"He would he have raped me if not for Sesshoumaru and him coming to my aid after I had screamed in fright and fear of what the demon would do to me in my current state. I was utterly helpless then, and he came and saved me just as he has several other times throughout the last three years when my friends were preoccupied in battle to notice I had been overwhelmed." She said honestly, "I have been subjected to the wiles of men and even some women through several villages I have journeyed to; human and demon both, like this for some time off and on as I traveled; for I did not always travel with Sesshoumaru alone as I did here and he was not always with the others in my group."

Kukiko and Aki then got up and hugged her out of nowhere. Kagome was surprised by this and carefully hugged them back.

"We all have misjudged you and so know that none of us can begin to imagine how hard the life you have lived; despite your wealth, is like. None of us have ever truly fought demons in the outside world though we do have practice in some form through training exercises." She said

"You come to us bearing the weight of hope for us all and have suffered for it. We have unintentionally caused you to feel unwelcome and for this we are sorry. You are the Shikon Miko; you should be respected. Now it is our turn to help you heal." Kukiko said

The girls then stood and turned to her as they bowed respectfully and Kagome's eyes widened as she began crying and laughing at the same time. Overwhelmed by the sincerity of the words and their actions, she felt as if she had somehow changed the school's normal introductory actions to new students.

Kagome was then led into the dorms and herded off by Aki and Kukiko to help her unpack her stuff. They were sort of in disbelief of how much she claimed was in that leather travel bag. Only to gape more when Kagome hadn't been lying and they had to help her put it all away.

Sesshoumaru had escaped the room and hidden in some trees as he watched the events unfold there with great interest and was happy Kagome would be able to heal her mind, body, and heart here and the others had so freely given up their animosity towards her to help her. Kagome was a social creature too, and to have them ignore her for some time would have done more harm than good.


	7. Chapter 6: A Day to Remember Always

**Chapter 6:** _A Day to Remember Always_

Kagome spent most of the day with her new classmates in the temple near the student area and her new bedroom while getting to know them. The newest miko there had allowed the girls to play dress-up with her clothes so long as they treated them with care and experience the fine silks for themselves. They had all laughed and joked as if they had done this forever. Kagome was already thinking on how to convince elder Lynne to allow them to have one massive slumber party in the common area.

Close to dinner though, most of the others left and Kagome, Aki, and Kukiko had been sitting talking about more girly things than when in company of the slightly younger girls though they knew some had been keen to try and join the conversation. Kukiko had thought it best for Kagome's sake to spare her the experience of their overzealous behavior at this point; though Aki alone could make up for them all in one person if she desired to.

"So Kagome?" Aki said shyly, "Do you like Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Kagome paused and feigned as if she didn't understand, "Of course I do; he's my friend and has protected me, so why wouldn't I?"

Kukiko giggled, "Oh come on Kagome, don't be dense. You know what Aki meant!"

The miko then smirked to them and the two girls wondered if they should not have asked her about this.

"Well, since you are just dying to know…Yes, I like Sesshoumaru and I think he likes me, but I am unsure. However, we are not together as in the coupled kind-of way, but I won't say that doesn't mean we haven't been intimate either, since I'd be lying to you both."

Kukiko and Aki's eyes popped, "You've been intimate with Lord Sesshoumaru? The Ice Prince of the West? The demon lord known as the Killing Perfection and is a rather notorious and highly known assassin?"

Kagome smiled, "He's not exactly an assassin anymore; just when he has to or needs to be. I have been intimate with him, but not in the way you are thinking and saying as we have not mated fully and have never had sex in that manner. I am unsure if he even desires me as his mate though he does seem to care for me a great deal now. But we have shared kisses and other semi-intimate things. Nothing to go over the moon from."

The powerful miko decided it was best to leave out that she had given him a blow-job since she was sure they would overreact to that, or perhaps faint from shock…and she also did not know exactly how to explain this to them without turning into an overly red apple.

The two nodded and smiled, "Would you want him to court you? I am sure I would, but I don't begrudge your closeness." Aki smiled softly, "However, he is the killing perfection in the regards that no man should be able to look so masculine and still be so pretty."

The three giggled amongst themselves and Kagome smiled, "I know. His silvery hair that just begs to be touched and have a hand run through it. It is as soft as it looks too. Oh, and his chest muscles are drool-worthy, but I only know this from having to heal a gaping hole in him from a bear demon." She smirked to them as they gaped now at her

She sighed, "I suppose any woman would want him to choose her as the one to court her, but the demonesses of his court and others also vie for his affection. I am told the female court was formed in the west when he showed no inclination towards wanting to have a mate and they tried to persuade him to change his mind in effort to keep his lineage alive. Never worked, but I am still one human girl against a horde of demonesses and though I am a miko; I would not kill them for simply wanting to attract his attention. That would not be right."

The two others had agreed that that was wise, but Kukiko suspected this demon harbored affection for her newest sister and she was determined to speak to him about it.

"Come on, or we'll be late for dinner." Aki said

* * *

><p>The meal hall was grand as much as the rest of the temple she had seen so far, but much more informal than Kagome expected. She definitely saw the demon touches of Inu no Taisho though as she had observed it. Most temples would be smaller and less spacious. The girls would be crammed together in the same room to sleep.<p>

Sesshoumaru's father had ensured his friend's students were comfortable and able to relax and find peace there from the lives they had been stripped from. It was a very humbling thought to her to know he had cared for his friend so much. Even after she had been sealed in the Shikon and disappeared.

While she had been introduced to the staff by Lynne prior to the food being served; all of them ate and chatted among each other once it had. The staff had noticed the odd way the girls had all instantly taken to her versus the usual manner of things, but were relieved in this though the demon lord had seemed unsurprised to the occurrence.

Then again; he knew her better than the staff did for now. The aforementioned demon lord was currently preoccupied with his thoughts as he watched her and how easily she had integrated herself to the others there.

_'I hope she will accept...I cannot be certain as she seems to be interested, but then she also doesn't in some ways.' He thought, 'If she rejects; what am I going to do? I will not accept anyone else nor would the beast in me allow anyone near her. That would hurt her the most. If she rejected and then I was trying to keep her from happiness?" He sighed_

He then watched her from farther up the table. Kagome was a gentle girl by her very own nature. She was kind, honest, polite and very compassionate to all; even those who hurt her before until forced to do something about it if it continued. She exuded peace and equality to those around her and never judged unless she had reason to. She never made any one person feel excluded or less important and others could not help but be drawn to her and feel as if they wanted to befriend her. She tended to win over even the hardest of hearts with her own being and by being herself.

_'Myself included to this.' He thought with a smile_

When angered; her fury and rage was but all-consuming and she had made you feel as if the Kami themselves were punishing you instead of a miko priestess. Her more carnal side was the newest aspect he had witnessed only yesterday, and he was enraptured by her. She made you want to be the one to hold her and to please her; yet knowing she did not think like this made it more arousing.

She also had ways of making you want to be the better person, but then Kagome was better than most people and demons he knew of. Including him on most accounts. She would be a very good mother to pups one day, as her maternal instincts were already somewhat active due to having mostly raised Shippou and helped him with Rin several times now.

* * *

><p><em>'It's now or never.' He told himself <em>

Sesshoumaru stood from his place and approached her as he greeted her with a real smile this time when the meal was over. She had to hold her breath in awe of how handsome he was when he smiled for he rarely showed his genuine smile at all to anyone.

"Kagome, would you please accompany me for a walk before you retire?" He asked her

The girls around her had giggled to this and her new roommates had smirked at her knowingly while Kagome flushed bright red and nodded happily when they walked off.

He led her to the gardens on the front of the temple where they had arrived and she sat on a stone bench beneath the moon; lookeding like a fallen angel there and waiting to be taken back to the heavens as she emitted happiness towards the moon tonight. It was a beautiful Summer full moon and the flowers smelled exotic among the warm summer breeze that was gently billowing through the area.

He was captivated by her on so many levels now and he wondered how he could not have seen this before. She was so beautiful and her soul even more so. Not because she house Midoriko's spirit, but because she was who she was and she acted as she did. The young woman before him now was his everything as he eyed her with softness and comfort in knowing she was there with him.

"Tomorrow will be the first day of your new path here. Are you nervous?" He asked her

She turned her ocean blue eyes to him in warmth and gentility as she placed her hand to his arm in comfort to reassure him she was fine as her thumb ghosted over his markings near his wrists before being removed completely.

"I was some before, but not anymore. The other girls have…taken to me in knowing I have suffered for them before I came here. They have no idea of how cruel the world is beyond these walls as most were here for as long as they can remember. Those that have been outside here; their knowledge is highly limited of it." She told him gently

Sesshoumaru nodded as he smiled again, "I am glad to hear that you have been so warmly welcomed though it is troubling to know most of them have hardly ever been outside of the temple security. You deserve to be happy after all you have been through for the last three years and more recently. I have been thinking a lot lately and I was intending to wait to give you this until after your training was complete, but I find I do not want to wait that long." He said to her as she turned to him in question

He looked to her with deepest affection and Kagome found herself unable to turn from him as the moon made them seem ethereal standing together under the moon and seeming so content with the other.

"When you came to us three years ago to aid in the destruction of Naraku; I loathed you and quite literally the human race as a general rule. I tried to kill you and all but ignored your existence. Slowly but surely though, I began to notice you were different than most miko I came across, though I ignored it too. However, my curiosity got to me and I began to want to know why. So, I began watching you and your group partially to sate my curiosity and partially to try and teach my brother to be more controlled." He said

"At one point, I thought I had sated this urge of needing to know of you and about you. Then I nearly died and was forced to relive my life. I then picked up on the subtle things I missed before and realized that I was attracted to you personally in a way no other human woman or demoness has ever made me feel." He said softly as she gasped in shock

"Over the last three weeks, I have come to feel protective of you and am jealous when other males are near you. I nearly wanted to kill the wolf when he had smacked your butt. You have cared for me while injured as I fought for you and in return I have protected you because I wanted you safe. I have seen you be so sad and all I want is for you to smile always and share the inner radiance you exude when you are filled with joy." He told her as he caressed her cheeks as happy tears flowed out of her

"You make me feel things I thought I had ridden myself of and now; these feelings and sensations are things I never want to stopping feeling if it means you are out of my life forever because I did not want them. Even if you did not know what you did; you have changed me as much as death has, or at least a would-be death has."

"So I am asking you here and now Kagome Higurashi if you would do this Sesshoumaru the honor of allowing him to court you. I also present you this in hopes my suit will be accepted." He said softly as her eyes widened

She knew that necklace. It had been the one she adored in Kyoko's shop.

"Sesshoumaru, can I ask something before I answer?" She said faintly

He nodded.

"I knew you had come to care for me a great deal, but why would you choose me?" She asked him sincerely, "There are numerous numbers of demonesses who would give their soul to be in my place currently, and I know that I am an odd choice considering your past outlook on humans and the culture they have. So why?" She asked

Sesshoumaru watched the uncertainty of her gaze as she waited and he helped her by caressing her cheek again softly and made sure she knew he saw only her right now as he gazed to her and she was looking back; unable to turn from the golden eyes that held so much tenderness for her alone.

"I know that you are strong and I have known this for some time. You just have to believe that and this training will help. Rin would benefit by me choosing you as she already likes you and many demonesses would try to get rid of her as I said before, which I also would not tolerate." He said

"Beyond this, you are the one who made see what I was doing and how it would eventually destroy me. My memories had many of the words you spouted to my brother as I watched. But they had impacted me. You remind me of how I became better than I was already. You were kind and gentle to all; even myself though I had hurt you. You made fair and wise decisions that were hard to make and you showed me the benefit of forgiveness of others when needed or deserved in my position." He told her

"Demonesses don't care for love fully when choosing their mate; it is appreciated if it is there, but usually not a main factor to a mating. Still yet many demons don't mate for it either as they consider it a weakness like I had at one time. I have since then recognized that this is not so. Most females only care for powerful mates who provide strong young and stable lives for them. They revel in the political intrigues of the court to see who has the most advantage over the other females. In demon high society anyways."

"After losing my mother and father so young; I told myself I never needed a mate and I never needed that kind of love or attachment. That I was going to be strong enough to do without and prove I was the most powerful of all demons to ever walk the earth on my own. But this had hardened me since I had no one to whom I shared my pain and burdens with and could confide in. I had no real friends to talk to and I never would have burdened Rin with it as she was so young still."

"You may not have counseled me, but you listened and did not judge when we traveled together several times before moving apart as usual. You are my opposite in power, but I think though we are different…we are also the same. We understand betrayal and loneliness. We understand the path we walk has been changed and have accepted it while others do not. We understand the burden of having something to deal with even if we wish it were not so."

"My brother and I and you and Kikiyo." He said

"We know of true hurt, pain and suffering while we also know great joy and happiness in limited amounts. I want to see us have something more to be happy about and know that I do care for you. I do love you, Kagome." He said softly

Her eyes watered as she embraced him and sobbed into his haori. Why did he always sound so eloquent when she could barely string four sentences together next to him?

"Then I accept your gift and will allow you to court me, Lord Sesshoumaru." She smiled happily

He then smiled and she allowed him to put the necklace on her before she tilted her neck to the left and he then nipped her neck and she gasped in slight pain to him marking her as his betrothed and so his scent covered her person.

"After your test tomorrow, I need to return to the castle to announce I have found my future mate. However, I will not endanger you by saying who you are, but I will say that you are away training for something and are unable to do the mating ceremony for now." He told her softly after he let go of her neck though he continued to breathe her scent and nuzzle her

"This shall hopefully appease the elder council and then I will visit more frequently when the drama of this is over with. The council has been at me for years to find a mate when I had no desire for one. They shall likely be pleased with this."

Kagome nodded as she leaned in and tried to kiss his cheek after he had quit nuzzling her, but the demon lord then captured her lips as her eyes widened before she responded happily to that gesture while her arms went around his neck. After staying a few more minutes like that together, he escorted her to her room and then went back to his own feeling as if he had found a new life within him.


	8. Chapter 7: Test Day

**Chapter 7:** _Test Day_

As Kagome entered the common area of her living space with Kukiko and Aki; she squealed loudly in happiness and excitement. The two other girls came out to see what had happened and knew she was utterly over the moon now by the look on her face.

"Kagome, what happened?" Aki said

Kagome smiled as bright as the sun, "Sesshoumaru asked if he could court me and presented me with his first gift." She said excitedly as she indicated the necklace.

The two other girls now had wide eyes as they squealed now and they came to see the necklace and made sighs of awe and mock envy of her.

"What did you say?" Aki asked

Kagome rolled her eyes, "I said yes of course. Who would be dumb enough to say no to Lord Sesshoumaru?" She asked her

"Point made." Aki agreed as all three giggled at her silly question

"Did he also give you a betrothal mark?" Kukiko asked

Kagome nodded and then carefully lowered the sleeve of her kimono to show them.

The two of them then made sighs of happiness for her as Kagome bid them goodnight and they all went to change for bed. Kagome decided to forgo her usual bath since she was exhausted and no energy left to devote to her bath.

* * *

><p>The next day Kagome woke up around half-past five so she had time to bathe before her tests started. She happily washed and was singing a song that sounded so full and vibrant that her happiness was literally coming off of her in waves.<p>

"Well, here is another talent that miss Kagome has neglected to share with us." Aki smirked as Kagome then stopped singing.

"You have a beautiful voice and I am sure that the demon outside the door who was quite literally drawn to the sound of it agrees with me? Don't you Lord Sesshoumaru?" She called to him

Said demon lord then made a sound that oddly sounded like a happy barking sound and everyone who was already awake there likely heard this sound too. Kagome then flushed red down whole body in embarrassment as she realized he had been enjoying her singing and had hidden in the hall to listen to it because she was in the bath.

"Oooh look at this? She's so embarrassed that she has turned red from head to toe?" Aki squealed in delight

Kagome then glared at her, "Aki, be quiet."

However Kagome heard the subtle growl outside and flushed even more red now as her hands shook in embarrassment and her body felt the pleasure from his growl of pleased emotions through the betrothal mark.

"Wow! I have never seen a human turn scarlet before. Is it really possible for us to turn that red?" She said to herself out loud as she teased Kagome, "However, I think I have done enough teasing for now so I will stop bothering you. But since you are my newest sister and roommate; you are not immune to it…Shikon Miko or not!" Aki told her seriously with a smile on her face

Kagome groaned in dismay. Aki was turning out to be the Miko version of Yuka without the sex escapade stories to tell and turn her into a living tomato. Kukiko was more like Ayumi though, calm and collected in anything as well as discreet. She had yet to meet the miko version of Eri here, but she figured she would soon enough.

After Aki left, it had taken several moments for her to calm down and the redness in her skin to recede before she was able to finish washing and to dress in the miko training outfit for her day ahead. Kagome was beginning to think the world hated her.

The outfit was like second skin and highly similar to Sango's slayer outfit. The difference was that it was made to be able to channel her reiki and not damage it over time like a normal one would have had happen.

She had adorned the leather boots she purchased in the market of the village where Kyoko was. She reasoned that while she missed her sneakers; she would need to get used to this footwear and so she had not brought her sneakers for this purpose. She had done her hair into a small bun with a high ponytail coming the middle of it.

Simple enough for things like this and not nearly so time consuming. When she stepped out of the bath; Sesshoumaru was still there and sitting by the door. He turned his eyes to her before growled in another pleased manner.

Kagome flushed as her skin warmed and then smiled, "So I take it you approve then?"

He stood and smiled as he encircled her, "You may wear training gear, but you still look every bit of the miko warrior you should be." He told her as he kissed her cheek

She was happy to this and allowed him a moment before she pulled away. He tried to keep her there, but she swatted his hands away.

"I have some testing to do, remember?" She teased now

He groaned now in remembrance and then decided to growl at her in a pleased and yet not so pleased tones.

She scowled, "Now, now; none of that. I am sure we can be together later by ourselves before you go."

He quieted at that and then released her slightly before they made their way for breakfast.

Upon entrance, the hall quieted for a moment and then resumed its usual chatter. Kagome sat next to Kukiko as she then grabbed at some toast and eggs. She began to eat when Aki tried to begin and embarrass her again.

"Kagome, you look like you were born to wear miko fighting gear." She teased

"I would hope so considering how often I have had to fight them." She smirked at her, "Try another method to embarrass me Aki. That one won't work."

Aki smirked, "Well maybe, but I do think that Lord Sesshoumaru looks like he's trying to eat you with his eyes."

Kagome, who had been trying to sip at her tea, promptly choked as she laughed at the words while trying to swallow it without spitting it over the table. Kukiko watched the byplay with interest. Aki's teasing nature had more often than not embarrassed the stuffing out the others. Kagome seemed immune currently.

"Well considering that he promptly decided to try and keep me in the hall for kissing and not let me go to my tests; I suppose I understand why." She smiled as Aki's eyes widened and she sputtered and turned red.

Kagome smirked to her, "Now who is red as a tomato, Aki?" She asked humorously

Aki sputtered more and then became quiet. Kukiko turned to her and quietly asked what happened between the two with her eyes and Kagome silently told her wait till later and she had understood.

* * *

><p>After the other went to classes, Kagome followed Elder Lynne to an outside field where archery targets had been set-up. Kagome was ready for this one at least.<p>

"First test is archery. Miko are well known for this weapon skill though some learn others as well. If you pass the first round; the second will be clean-moving targets." Lynne told her, "If you also pass this; the final archery test consists of combat-like targets that will dodge and you will have to maneuver to hit them."

"Do you understand?" She asked her

Sesshoumaru sat off the side to observe her and Kagome nodded determinedly. She wanted to do well for him and show him she had accepted her role as he had accepted his new one as well.

"You may begin." Lynne said as she watched now.

Kagome had secretly practiced at home in the future with the bow. She had no trouble getting the stand-still targets; though she had needed to try and hit the 150 yards one a second time as well as the 200 and 250 yard one.

Lynne noted Kagome was quite good with a bow and so she signaled the clean-moving targets to starts.

Kagome hit nearly all of them from 100 yards away and was quite happy with this result as Lynne then called for the third round; she wanted to see how far this girl could go and she was not let down.

Her experiences in fighting outside the temple halls had taught her well. Her focus if uninterrupted or not distracted had allowed her to maintain a steady visual focus of the target field.

"That's enough, Kagome." Lynne said gently, "You are exceptional with the bow and arrow so long as you are able to focus without distraction. We will focus on this more, but you will be placed in our more advanced archery class. Now tell me; have you ever wielded a sword before?"

Kagome shook her head, "Only a couple of small times and very haphazardly."

Lynne nodded, "Then you will need to learn the sword as well. Midoriko would want this if your bow is compromised and I think learning to use sai knives as well would benefit you. I will have you in the basic swordsmanship class so you may begin learning this skill." She said as Kagome nodded in respect while Sesshoumaru was watching her with a smile that she did not see.

"How much of reiki do you know and how far have you managed to use it." Lynne asked her

"I can make my arrows hold reiki as I shoot them, but I can't do this too many times or I tire quickly and I can make barriers, but not for too long. Maybe around ten minutes of hold time so long as my imbued arrows don't drain me first. Then I have been known to make raw reiki energy conform to shapes when utterly angered and then have them explode, but I don't think exploding them was what they wanted to do."

Lynne nodded, "That is for combat and a fairly good grasp, but not nearly enough yet to admit you to the higher level."

"Now how about your knowledge of herbs and healing, as well as other things?" The elder asked of her

Kagome eyed Sesshoumaru momentarily and then called to him. He came over and raised a brow at her in question. She smiled hesitantly, "Lynne wants to see my knowledge extent of healing and since I happen to know you still have that wound I bandaged from before I arrived yesterday; I was hoping you would…allow her to examine it." She asked carefully

Sesshoumaru's eyes rolled and then he sat with them on the grass as he allowed her remove the upper half of his clothes and undo the bandages for Lynne to see. The elder one looked at wound and then turned to her, "You did this, or rather, you healed him and did this from whoever gave him this wound?" she asked cautiously

Kagome was now nervous, "Yes I healed him. Why? What's the matter?"

Lynne then poked the wound gently as he hissed in aggravation to that and she then apologized for it but had said it was necessary. The skin was still sore and slightly irritated from the paralyzing agent, but he was recovering well since the wound was sufficiently closed and clean. She had mended the internal body with exceptional skill and the outside skin as well

"Kagome, I am surprised to see this because for someone who has so limited control over reiki while fighting in a combat battle; you should not be able to heal anyone like this at all." Lynne told her, "This type of healing is seen in the most veteran miko who specialize in only healing and have chosen to opt out of combat altogether."

Kagome was quiet now.

"You have a gift child that should not be squandered. Your healing abilities, I think, will soon rival what we know today and also I think our focus for you will be to enable you to keep this ability as it is and to strengthen it further, but to make sure your reiki is just as potent in combat when it needs to be. A ability like this would make you highly lethal to those who target you and desire to hurt you."

"I am not saying this should make you want to go and purify demons because you can, but merely because you hold Midoriko's soul and she was the one who gifted us all our power. To see you have as much control over reiki while fighting as you do when you were healing this; it would make her proud to know you have kept her spirit so alive for she was formidable in both areas of expertise during her time." Lynne said

"You have much compassion in you, but you also know that too much of this now will be dangerous for you and that means you will need to learn to be more reserved in how you act without forgetting who you are. People will want to know you so they can manipulate your power. You are quite strong, just not as refined as we thought you'd be when you would arrive."

"I also have some other things you might want to learn, but for now we are done and they may be discussed at a later time. You have easily passed the test and so I will allow you to re-bandage Lord Sesshoumaru." Lynne said, "But please come and see me later for your schedule so you may attend classes tomorrow morning."

Kagome nodded and smiled.

She turned to him and he was smiling too now as he saw how pleased she was. She hugged him with delight in her performance and he used his arm to lift her as he stood and gently swung her around as she flushed red and squealed happily.

"Your strength is there as I told you Kagome, you just had to believe it." He told her

Kagome nodded as he let her down and she rewrapped the bandages carefully without irritating the sore skin and allowed him to fix his haori to be more proper looking.

"Now, I believe that I owe you some alone time with me as I said. What did you want to do today besides what was obvious earlier this morning?" She smirked at him

Sesshoumaru's eyes glowed in thought, "I was hoping to have you sing me another song. Of course there are other things I would like to do, but I also don't believe the elder would approve of them. Even if we were not around for her to know."

Kagome flushed again, "Does my singing really draw you like that?"

Seshoumaru purred happily, "Your voice is angelic and I happily am drawn to wherever it goes."

Kagome turned bright red and then nodded as she seemed to think a moment before she began to sing.

_I have broken away, away from the chains that bind me_

_Chains that have forever caused me to stumble_

_Only to stand up and try again and to fall_

_My only light was one I carried with me_

_Remembering that I was not alone_

_That I was not unloved_

_I have broken away, away from the chains that bind me_

_I am now free to roam and to follow my dream_

_A dream that was always there for me_

_The light I carried guided me and soothed me_

_It reminded me that I was not alone_

_That I was not unloved_

_Now I am free, free to follow my dream_

_These chains no longer bind me_

_These chains no longer bind me_

_For I am now free_

Kagome sang for him and he listened and heard the message she sent to him with the words she said. She stopped and then her eyes looked his as she exuded her joy in the words and she then wrapped her arms around his neck as she moved to his lap and embraced the safety she felt there for probably the last time she would in a while.

"You are my light, Kagome." He said softly to her and he nuzzled her neck in contentment, "You gave me a chance to mend my past and now I am honored you would choose to be beside me after all you have been through. Some of it by me."

Kagome smiled, "I was broken when I left and then returned here. You healed me partially, protected me silently at great cost to yourself and have allowed me to know I still have a future here without perpetual loneliness. I am happy to be with you and now I am free of the chains that bound me to my past because you have reminded me I can be loved and I am not alone."

Their gazes to the other held so much emotion and anyone who saw it would not believe it was real. Her smile was shining brightly amid the early afternoon summer sunshine while her ponytail flickered in the light breeze and his smile made the world stop moving for her as he held affection for like no other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, first of all; the 'song' in this chapter is not actually a recorded song. There may be something similar by someone, but what is in the chapter is actually a poem I wrote in high school after recovering from my first bout of severe depression. I thought this old piece of paper's words were fitting for the chapter.**

**Second, please note that I do not have this whole story already written and am adding chapters whenever I have them done and feel good enough to add them. I do have; ahem, a very small amount of stockpiled outlines and partial future chapters, but not full ones ready for edit and post.**

**This is my first Inuyasha story, so it is highly planned out in some areas whereas others need more planning.**


	9. Chapter 8: A Brief Break

**Chapter 8:** _A Brief Break_

It had been at least a whole year now since Kagome had left them and the group while Sango, Miroku and Shippou were sworn to secrecy and sealed by Midoriko to protect her from Inuyasha. The veteran priestess had warned them he was not well and it was not something medicine could fix. Kikiyo had joined them to hunt the shards together and it was obvious to the outsiders the group was not comfortable together.

Sango missed her sister in all bit blood dearly and was dreading each day forced into Kikiyo's presence because of her absence. The demon slayer held no grudge against her for leaving as she needed this to become herself again, but she hoped Kagome was doing alright. Her sister had never been much of one for battle and tended to be too kind for her own good. It was as they passed a village in the western lands after returning from the north that caught her attention. They had been gone a long time and so the changes they saw were odd at best.

The village closest to the Western palace was a flurry of activity and bustling around with happiness. Inuyasha was quiet and his demeanor had morphed to a sour stance as Miroku seemed confused as she did over the changes to the town. The group managed to find a place to settle for the evening, so that left them to re-supply and to rest before moving on.

Sango has been looking at some herbs she knew Kaede had asked for as they returned, but was drawn over to a conversation that had piqued her interest. Two women were sitting for their afternoon meal near where she was looking at the herbs and were obviously gossiping, but it was what they said that had caught Sango's attention.

"Did you hear Sumi? Did you hear the wonderful news yet?" One asked another

"Hear what Hoshi?" The other asked as she finished cooking her food and sat down.

"Lord Sesshoumaru-sama has finally found his bride and future mate. Rumor is that she is unable to perform the mating ceremony currently as she is away training for something. I also heard she's human and a miko." The second woman said

The first one's eyes widened, "No way…"

"The village is in uproar over this and we are preparing to welcome her for when she returns. I hear the silk merchants are just waiting to line up and see who will be honored with making her formal kimono for the ceremony." Hoshi told her

Sumi laughed, "I'll bet; Lord Sesshoumaru will likely want nothing but the absolute best for her and so each of them is hoping he picks them. It's too bad I'll be leaving soon, otherwise I'd stay for the festivities."

Sango found this interesting considering recent events and the time couldn't have been a little more than coincidental. Either Kouga's outburst had been more accurate than they originally believed and Kagome had actually found something in the Western Lord to make her comfortable, or these women were telling tall tales.

"Excuse me, gomen, for interrupting…" Sango interrupted them as they nodded, "But did you happen to know the name of the woman who Lord Sesshoumaru has chosen?"

The first lady shook her head, "No I don't know it. It has been hushed in the castle due to the demoness court being abolished now that he has found her and there are many demonesses who would see her die for him choosing her."

Sango nodded, "And you're positive his future mate is a human miko?" she asked her carefully

The lady then nodded, "Yes I am sure. That was announced to the council as he could not have hidden it from them and most have accepted it; though she will likely be put under the scrutiny of the council to even see if she is fit for the Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Arigato for this information." Sango said as she walked away briskly

'_Kagome…what are you thinking' She thought, 'Why would you accept him like this after all he has done? I wish I could speak to you. Have you truly found something in him that has been able to redeem him in your eyes?'_

* * *

><p>As Sango's thoughts were in turmoil, Kagome was at her lessons in the field near the river and many wooden posts coming out of the bank at several places.<p>

"Everyone, I know this lesson is hard." Instructor Tara said, "But you need to master this to survive outside these walls. Corrupt demons will not wait for you to attack; they are unforgiving and will exploit all your weak areas. This exercise is meant to teach you how to maneuver quickly without faltering in step. It also improves balance and agility."

"So far only Kagome, Aki, and Kohana have been able to do this exercise in full though Kukiko came close last time." Tara said

"Kagome, would you please demonstrate this once more to them to help them understand." Tara asked of her student pleasantly

The said girl nodded and stood as she walked to the water and then balanced herself on the first wooden peg. She then began to quickly and gracefully move on to the others while balancing on it and placing a reiki mark on those she had already touched.

A single year there and already there was a marked rapid progress to her and her abilities. It had also strengthened her self-confidence and trust in herself. The other girls had allowed her to be free of her past and she had come realize she had hurt herself by not removing Inuyasha from her heart before she had. Of course, she still loved him in the only way she could now…but, she also knew that she only had eyes for Sesshoumaru. He made her feel as if she was the only woman in the world he saw and his gentleness with her made her feel safe.

But then he also had been fiercely protective of her and also allowed her to become more of the miko she needed to be without suffocating her or pushing her too quickly. Kagome had realized that for her to live in this time period; she would need to toughen up and be able to fight back as hard as she could heal when fighting was done.

Her meditations and reflections had brought this about and she acknowledged it and embraced it.

A single year there at the temple had also changed her body as well as her mind and demeanor. No longer clumsy and unsure, Kagome always walked with her head held high and her posture that of a refined lady. She held grace and captivated the audience when they had visitors of notoriety. Her manners impeccable and her knowledge formidable; she was fast becoming a very powerful miko. Lynne had carefully watched her as her reiki had been so unstable at first, but it was like she watched it calm and settle as she grew here…only to have it grow rapidly in another way.

Lynne believed Kagome was tapping into a specific mode known only to Midoriko. The Mother of the Mikos was known for quickly comprehending anything valuable and then being able to practice several times before it became easier to master. This exercise had proven she had done it. Most took weeks, or even months, to complete it. Kagome watched Tara do it and then after several tries on her own; she had mastered it. The girls had squealed in happiness for her and she had been very happy as they then had a small party to celebrate.

Then she had her body's changes. she had lost her baby fat and was slim and elegant looking with her porcelain skin and shiny blue-black hair. Her frame had toned some but she was still feminine to all those who saw her. At eighteen, she should have been done growing for the most part, but surprisingly Kagome had one last growth spurt and so she had to adjust in several ways.

First was the fact that she had grown taller. Not as tall as Sesshoumaru was, but enough to notice she was slightly taller when beside him. Then she had been upset when something called 'her bras' had not fit correctly any longer due to her breasts becoming bigger again and was forced to forgo wearing them due to how uncomfortable they made her when she tried to out of stubbornness. Her hips were perfect for child-bearing when she settled down to be a mother and she had taken on the role of mentoring the the others their if needed, so she already had a maternal instinct about her.

Kagome was progressing faster than should be believable and the young woman knew what was ahead for her here now. Lynne hoped she would soon be ready for the challenges ahead of her because they were not going to be easy.

Tonight though; the girls had off because there was a formal gathering and event. Nobles from all over the closest villages were coming here to participate. Lynne was nervous, as Kagome was a noble and spoken for, but not to a human daimyo. There would be many who would want to ask for her suit only to be denied and Lynne feared of the wrath this could cause.

She would have to wait and to see if anything were to arise.

* * *

><p>It was now early evening and the girls were gathering in their rooms to get ready for the night of Prayer and Reflection. It was not meant to be a wild party, but the excitement there was palpable in knowing the noble lords were coming too and this was a chance for them to possibly become courted. Kagome, while excited for the night like the rest and for her friends and sisters; she had disquiet in her heart. She had personally commissioned formal kimono for the other girls so she would not stand out so much from them when she had asked Sesshoumaru to help her with this and he had obliged; probably to keep others away from her if possible and Lynne had expressed her gratitude to them both for this.<p>

The others had been tearful and thankful to her as they held the formal clothes with such tenderness. They had thanked Sesshoumaru too when he visited her last time before some kind of issue came up and forced him to end his visit earlier than planned.

"So, do think Sesshoumaru-sama will come tonight?" Aki asked her

Kagome sighed, "I don't know. Last he visited, he said he would try to be here for the ceremony, but that the turmoil of him overturning the demoness court had garnered a lot of…bad tension and that was why he had to leave so early. There was some kind-of issue going on from the action and he had to go and to deal with it."

Aki raised a brow, "Why?"

Kagome smiled bitterly, "While Sesshoumaru and I love the other; most demons don't mate for love. They have a mate and the female will bear as many strong young as she thinks is necessary and then the two will not be intimate again if at all. Though sometimes the two will come to love the other through this, it is rare. Hence, the formation of the demoness court on some levels. Mates who do not couple together out of love often take mistresses and others for their needs to survive the mating season. Sometimes they will find someone akin to a second-mate there, but it usually does not last and then the cycle continues."

"Also, Sesshoumaru was the son of a demon lord and grew up in a castle where the court was normal to him because the demoness court was also used as advisors for certain things dealing with the castle and its day to day tasks. The demonesses in the court around his age would have been normally who he was supposed to choose from and consider for mating, but he held no interest in them and had other priorities at the time of its formation in the west after his father and step-mother passed on."

"He was once a ruthless assassin as we know and during this period of his life; he did not care to have a mate nor did he believe he needed one, but he has since re-evaluated this stance as he had some things happen to him that made other things he had missed in his life become more clear."

Aki seemed sad, "That sounds kind of sad, Kagome."

She nodded, "It is sad and depressing, but that is how you work in demon society among the nobility. Mine and Sesshoumaru's circumstance is odd and rare, but still accepted for the most part. He said he was going to try to be here for me, and that's all that matters. If he cannot be here, then I understand."

Aki nodded as Kukiko came in and told them to hurry up or they'd be late. The two nodded and grabbed the fans that were to cover their faces for appearances. Kagome had always wanted to be able to do this and now had done this several times in the last year.

"Now entering the hall is Miko Aki and Miko Kagome." Elder Lynne called and eyes drew towards the stairs.

Aki went first, fan partially over her face as she hid her mischievous smile and her eyes sparkled in warmth and happiness. She gracefully walked down the stairs and immediately went and mingled over with some of her fellow classmates as Kagome came forward and the hall silenced.

Her beautiful dark blue and medium pink cherry blossom kimono had been made to wear as a formal outfit and her eyes danced in joy as her fan covered her smile. Her hair shined like the night sky of one of the darkest nights and her steps were elegant and regal as she slowly walked down the stairs and her very presence had the room waiting in baited breath for her to come to the end of them.

Kagome then stopped at the second to last stair as a man approached her and offered her his hand.

"Lady Kagome, please allow me to escort you this fine evening." He asked politely

Kagome giggled and smiled as her fan hid half her face and her eyes watched him in scrutiny with kindness, "I am sorry, but who are you?"

The man smiled, "Gomen dear lady, I seem to have forgotten my manners. I am Daimyo Nagataka, first son of Lord Hiroshi and leader of his armies." He bowed

She nodded now in politeness as her body gave a subtle movement of wariness while she bowed in respect, "I am pleased to make your acquaintance Daimyo Nagataka, but I am afraid that I must decline your offer of escorting me tonight. I am already spoken for." She said smiling softly

Nagataka's eyes narrowed at her retreating form and as her body teased him from afar. He then bowed to elder Lynne as she watched him while he left the stairs and her now top student went after her friends.

Aki's eyes were wide when she approached, "Wow, you really know how to do this. Then again, you are a noble after all; it's what you do."

Kagome scowled, "Aki please, now is not the time. Remember we are sophisticated ladies tonight and more than just simple miko priestesses. Keep your poise and composure, and also be alert. I think Daimyo Nagataka did not take well to my rescinding his escort tonight. He may be trouble later on and I don't want Sesshoumaru fighting at all if he dares to try and ruin the night."

The girls nodded in determination and then resumed their chatter as the group spread out among the crowd and watched for sign of trouble as they mingled.

"Now announcing the arrival of the Lord Sesshoumaru, Demon Daiyoukai Ruler of the Western Lands and honored guest of the Temple of the Sacred Arrow."

Kagome then snapped her head to the stairs and when he came forward; her heart had leaped out of her and was bouncing fast on the floor. He was stunning in his formal wear and they complemented the other. Now she had understood why he asked her to have this particular kimono made into a formal one. While the color combinations were not exactly the same; they melded perfectly and he stood out with his silver hair among them all. He walked down the stairs and then proceeded to Kagome and she held her fan to her face as he approached her.

"Lady Kagome." He greeted gently with a bow of his head, "Ladies of the Temple." He bowed to them as the girls then left the two alone and continued to mingle, have fun, and watch out for them all if trouble arose.

"I have missed you terribly Sesshoumaru. I hope the turmoil in your lands is better than it was last we spoke." She said quietly, "I also hoped you would be here, but I understood if you were unable to make it tonght." She smiled

The demon prince nodded as he caressed her face, "I am glad to be able to come to see you tonight. You are as radiant as you always are and I hope tonight I can help you relax and have some fun."

He then embraced her as she flushed pale red against her porcelain cheeks. Her smile embodied her joy and her eyes looked to him as they did no other. He then offered her his hand and she gracefully accepted when they broke apart slightly before he took her to dance amid those there already.

Daimyo Nagataka was not a happy man right now. That this girl had refused him; only to say she was spoken for and then to hand herself over to the arms of a demon lord. It was not acceptable. He would need to find a way to sway her to him or to convince the demon to give her to him.

Kukiko watched the human lord's son, and her eyes narrowed. He was a lion waiting to pounce at first opportunity. Kagome needed to know.

* * *

><p>Kagome felt for the first time that she was utterly happy. She was dancing with Sesshoumaru underneath the open stars of the cool summer night sky. They moved fluidly with grace most could not match and all eyes watched them in either happiness or envy. She held onto him and gave the appearance he had both his arms when they both knew he did not. The music had elegant tones and Sesshoumaru had thought she was the most exquisite being in the world.<p>

Once the dancing was done and the tables full of snacks had been cleared by the clean-up staff for the event, they walked to where the ceremony was supposed to occur as it was nearly time to begin. One by one others followed and Kagome took her place among her miko sisters and focused to ready her heart and mind. She believed Midoriko was going to speak through her tonight, but she wasn't sure.

Lynne waited till the nobles had sat down and then spoke, "Tonight is a night of Prayer and Reflection. Miko often haves these, but tonight is special as the event shows us since we do not celebrate all of them this way. Tonight is the evening where all miko remember Midoriko and the sacrifice she made to save us all once. This night was when the Shikon no Tama was formed and she willingly sealed her soul inside it with the demons she had fought with for seven days and seven nights."

Kagome held her breath and tried to focus.

"Now, her sacrifice did not solve all the problems for there were many who harbored a greed for the jewel and to own its power. They desired to own this special relic and to corrupt it with their selfish wishes and desires. So Midoriko gave herself spiritually to special women and made us who we are. Miko Priestesses. Holder's of Reiki and Protectors to all who live in this world."

"However, we have long thought the jewel vanished and the world was just changing. It has been proven now that this is not so and the jewel is still around though fragmented and not whole." Lynne said firmly

Gasps were heard through the nobility as Sesshoumaru watched with a calculating gaze at what the Elder was intending to do.

"Three years ago, a young woman and miko came from seemingly out of nowhere. Her powers were potent and unlike any we have seen, but she was highly untrained and it was this unknown miko who held the jewel within the inside of her body to protect it. A demon found her and ripped it out of her. It was shattered to shards of what it once had been during her fight to escape it and live."

"This miko was called Kagome. The very same one some of you have spoken to tonight." Lynne said as Kagome stood up and walked with ease to her elder.

"She now holds the jewel or the pieces of what have been recollected and is the voice Midoriko sent to us to guide us. Now I ask of her to lead us into our night of reflection before our prayers start."

Kagome bowed to Lynne and nodded as she sat down and closed her eyes as the crowd did the same for the most part. Sesshoumaru did so, but was still alert.

"_Midoriko, mother of all miko; hear our hearts and heal our disquiet."_

"_We who serve you and do your will ask for guidance."_

"_Lead us to a road of equality and peace."_

"_Lead us into a time of no conflict."_

Kagome had begun to glow a pale purple as her sitting position had been lifted up off the ground and the crowd was now watching her with awe and respect. Her power had been recognized by this crowd and Sesshoumaru smiled as he knew she would be the woman he could see now in no time. Daimyo Nagataka was uneasy now though he still desired this onna for himself. The girl he had wanted was powerful beyond his own limits and could be a deadly opponent should she go against his words once he had her. She did have enough power to attract Sesshoumaru after all, so that indicated she was special.

"_On this night of reflection, let our hearts drain away the tension and come to find understanding."_

"_On this night of prayer, allow us to cleanse ourselves and once more be re-born in your image so that we might better achieve your wishes."_

"_On this sacred night, let us not forget you and the sacrifices you made and suffered to save us all."_

The whole temple then felt the rush of warm and soothing energy from nowhere as it enveloped them. Shock was coming through the elders and instructors while many seemed to want to know her more now than ever before.

Kagome opened her eyes and smiled to them, "Midoriko-dono, surrogate mother to all miko and creator of the Shikon no Tama, you honor us with your spirit tonight as we remember you and all you have done for us."

The warm energy then wrapped itself around Kagome as she laughed and accepted the energy without struggle at the same time before her body emitted a golden color. He eyes the rolled to the back of her head and were replaced with pale green to her stunning blue ones. Then a new voice came through her as it spoke to her and all before them.

"You are my daughter Kagome; chosen by the Kami to finish the task I could not in life. All miko are like my daughters, but you are more so because you hold my spirit and are my own reincarnation. You have a part of me in you that no one else does and you were called to the way of the miko to make sure those who have forgotten will now remember. You hold onto my powers, so now you must use it wisely." A soft voice came from nowhere

People had stopped in shock. This girl could speak to Midoriko and the spirit listened to her without hurting her or trying to possess her?

"Sesshoumaru-sama, son of my late friend Inu no Taisho, come forward." The voice called to him

Sesshoumaru was surprised by the command and he mechanically stood. He walked forward and stood next to Kagome and her glowing form as Midoriko spoke to him through her.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, son of Inu no Taisho and Lady Kimiko, Ruler of the Western Lands; you claim to care for this chosen daughter of mine. You know her path has been set since she arrived here and you do not wish to see her hurt. I have watched you as you changed and interacted with her."

Sesshoumaru nodded as the spirit spoke to him.

"Would you give your life to protect her if needed? For if Naraku wins; this world is lost and then all of time will change. Could you lay down your life if it meant her defeating Naraku?"

Sesshoumaru did not hesitate, "I would give myself freely if it meant she should live and I protected her. She chose me and I cannot be more thankful that she did. I want her to be as happy as she can and to live a full life. If I died protecting her; she would grieve, but she would come to understand the value of my sacrifice even if she wished it were not so."

The spirit considered his words, "Can you admit to us all that you love her? That you would defy any who target her and would see to it she is always cherished?"

Sesshoumaru smiled, "I do love her; I have for some time even if I wouldn't admit at first. I love her more than anything else in this world. She has been the one who calmed the raging beast in me and shown me how to live again. I would do anything to see her cherished if she would stay by me and I would vow to her that I would protect her from anyone who tries to hurt her."

The spirit seemed happy now, "You truly have changed since I last saw you as a pup and then watched as you hardened when your father left this world. I am happy to hear this because I now give you my blessing to your courtship in the stead of her birth mother. Please do not make me regret this." She told him

"Never." He said and seemed overwhelmed on the inside though the crowd saw only his genuine honesty and sincerity.

"People of the West; Kagome is my spirit re-born and she will known as my heir to this world. She will fight Naraku and she will prevail for I have faith in the one I entrusted my soul to. I ask you to consider joining her cause as Naraku has more power than he knows. Should she fail and a new Shikon Miko is reincarnated again; times will be dark for a while."

Kagome then stopped glowing and fell from the air. Sesshoumaru ran and caught her as she groaned and then opened her eyes.

"What happened?" She asked

"Midoriko spoke through you." He said

She nodded, "I thought so. I had a feeling she would tonight."

Kagome asked to be sat down and she smiled when she looked to the crowd, "Now that the reflection piece is done; the prayers of the people can now be said."

The group then cautiously sat down; aware of her power and uneasy by it but not willing to show it, they did as asked. Kagome the lead them into the prayer chant and her soothing energy radiated to relax them. This trick had been made for when large crowds became overwhelmingly tense, and it had taken her a few months to master alongside of her other lessons.

The prayer chant lasted for three hours and all the while Kagome kept them calm and unworried over her and her powers as her aura continued to exude peacefulness. A feat in of itself considering she was so tired after Midoriko spoke through her. Once it was done, she stood as Lynne came to stand beside her and congratulated her on a job well done. Kagome then stood back beside Sesshoumaru as Lynne addressed the crowd.

"Tonight has been a remarkable one that we will all remember. Midoriko spoke to us through her chosen daughter and we have witnessed her power. Now it is time to retire and I hope all who are here will join us again in three months of time to celebrate the Autumn Harvest."

Kagome then parted to speak to her friends for a moment as Sesshoumaru waited for her to return so he could speak to her as well. Daimyo Nagataka then came towards Lord Sesshoumaru cautiously and the demon lord eyed him warily.

"Greetings Sesshoumaru-sama, I am Daimyo Nagataka, first son of Lord Hiroshi." He said to the demon respectfully.

The demon nodded as he wondered what this was about.

"I was hoping to ask you something." He said

"You can ask, but I do not guarantee that you will receive the answer you want." He said coolly

Nagataka nodded, "I was wondering how you and Kagome know the other so well. She is, after all, a human miko and they tend not to associate with demons so much."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at him and now the daimyo seemed nervous, "I meant no disrespect. It just seems odd to me and how you are courting even more so."

Sesshoumaru regarded him for a moment with ice and steel to his eyes and words before he decided to indulge the human though he was not sure why this man wanted to know of this particular matter.

"Kagome and I have been friends for some time now. I protected her as she traveled here just over a year ago now. Our feelings evolved during this time and so I asked her to allow me to court her after she was here safely and out of immediate danger from outside these walls. She accepted and this is how we came to be courting, though we have both been wanting this before I asked her. We just did not know how to approach the other about it. I took a chance and was honored to have agree."

"Why do you wish to know?" he asked coldly now

Nagataka then seemed determined, "I was hoping that I could convince you to rescind your suit to her and allow a human lord to court her. She is human after all, and in time, she will have aged and the she will die. You suffer no such ails as a demon, for your race is immortal and survive the rigors of time unless injured to greatly for healing, and this would hurt you greatly if she left you."

Sesshoumaru was about to reply when Kagome came over and smiled to him and bowed to Nagataka again.

"Evening gentleman, I do hope you are both getting along?" She asked in a soft, but obviously laced tone

Nagataka was now nervous as he nodded, "Of course we are, and I was just leaving. I bid you both a goodnight." He said

"Follow me." She said quietly to Sesshoumaru

* * *

><p>He allowed her to pull him away from those leaving and outside further into the woods where they were secluded from everyone else.<p>

"I know you were upset Sesshoumaru and I know it has to do with Nagataka, so please tell me what's bothering you." She whispered gently

The demon lord held her close him and sighed, "He asked me if I would consider rescinding my courtship suit with you. He made point of you being human and then proceeded to remind me that eventually you would age and die while since I am a demon that I do not age like you do and that in this way; you would be leaving me behind to mourn for some time." He said gently

Kagome then hugged him and scowled, "That bastard. I knew the moment I saw his reaction to when I refused to allow him to escort me that he was no good. I have been saved several times from the intrigues of the nobles because I was courting you already. Sesshoumaru, in this time if a male has a bride but she is yet unmarried and a noble takes a liking to her…they can either duel the man for his future bride or offer the man a certain amount of money for her. It is commonplace for this to occur, however wrong it may be. Duels are usually between two nobles and money is used on poorer families to sway them."

He nodded in understanding.

"I've also been meaning to speak to you." She said softly as he looked to her concerned now

"Elder Lynne says I am progressing far more rapidly than the others are and I had noticed too. I have tapped into an ability of Midoriko's which has stimulated the increase in my progress. I will be leaving here tomorrow for the Temple of Pure Heart in the mountains where I will stay alone with Midoriko in my mind to train." She said hesitantly

He watched her and saw how nervous she was, "Love, why are you so nervous about this?"

She sighed, "Because you will not be allowed to visit me any longer as it is forbidden for any demons to enter the sacred mountain temple and far more dangerous there for them due to the safeguards there. Then, there is the fact that I will be sealed inside the temple alone with only Midoriko's spirit inside me as a guide until the training is done."

He growled in anger to this and she placed her arm to his and begged him silently to calm down.

"Please, I know the separation is difficult because I too feel the ache in our betrothal marks and I know you worry about me due to how the demoness courts reacted to my being chosen to be your mate, but I must do this." She pleaded with him, "I must do this, but know there is nowhere else I'd rather be than with you always."

He gaze softened now though tense, "You will journey there with me then?"

She shook her head, "I cannot. I must do this on my own and prove I am worthy of the honor."

He tensed now and she saw his unease at letting her go.

"Sesshoumaru…please?" She said as tears fell now and he turned to her as he smelled the salt and she was crying at him, "This is only making things harder for me with you so uneasy over this."

The demon lord then sighed and tried to relax as he stood and beckoned her forward.

"Kagome…Please do not cry as I trust you. When you leave tomorrow, please be careful." He told her, "I want you to find yourself through this training; truly I do, but if something were to happen and I lost you…" he trailed

"I would go insane with rage." He said, "I cannot bear to think of you being dead like that, so please be careful."

Kagome smiled and sat and asked him to sit with her. He did and put her in his lap as she closed her eyes before she began to sing and the words poured forth and eased his heart.

_Shadows fall_

_And hope has fled_

_Steel your heart_

_The dawn will come_

_The night is long_

_And the path is dark_

_Look to the sky_

_For one day soon_

_The dawn will come_

_The shepherd's lost_

_And his home is far_

_Keep to the stars_

_The dawn will come_

_Bare your blade_

_And raise it high_

_Stand your ground_

_The dawn will come_

Kagome sang and all the stars heard her as Sesshoumaru held her tightly and his heart eased with her words. Animals came from the forest to their clearing and to see the sound and her miko sisters and the elders came to see her song from the edges of the temple. They watched as she soothed the nearly always unmovable lord and all smiled to her and the hope she had just given them even if she did not know what she had done.

The stars and the creatures of earth came to her when she sang and soothed the ill in them without understanding or knowing how she had done this. Creatures of the air flew over her and watched over her as the creature of water heard her and waited for her to finish before they blessed her with their acknowledgement as the jumped from the water and back in with playful jumps and splashes. Her voice mended emotionally hurt wounds and she was beginning to comprehend this power.

"Kagome…Arigato, love." He whispered to her as he laid his head to her neck and breathed her scent to calm his beast and soul. He continued to lean there and allowed the crowd to see them as they were.

He no longer felt the need to hide everything he felt and she made feel as if everything was going to be okay even if it wasn't right now. He was going to miss her terribly and wondered how long this training would keep them apart.

She then stood as he did and he held out a package to her and she delicately took it.

"This is your final courting gift before we should do the mating ceremony." He told her

Kagome had received the first necklace in summer upon arrival to the Temple of the Sacred Arrow. Autumn's gift had been a bunch of fragrances that she had adored and all of them were made with flowers she had loved. Winter had brought her a great many boxes of harvested herbs and things for medicine and healing due to the cold months notorious reputation of making people ill. Springtime had gifted her with a set of sai knives that he had forged from one of his fangs for her after she had mastered the use of them fairly quickly. Now it was summer again and she held the final courting gift to her in her own hands.

She gently opened the package and then gasped in shock as she turned to him with wide eyes.

"Kagome, this is the House of Moon's necklace worn by the Lady of the West to symbolize who she is to her people. It was my mother's before she was banished. Then Izayoi wore it for a short time and after she died; the magic in it returned the necklace to our vault and so now it comes to you." He said to her

Her hands shook as she ran her thumb over the very delicate white gold chain and stunning sapphire pendant that had been cut into the same half-moon shape like Sesshoumaru wore on his forehead. Simple, but beautiful and elegant.

Her eyes watered and she smiled as she allowed him to remove the first necklace and to box it into the box he had brought for it. Then gently removing the heirloom necklace; he undid the chain mechanism that was there before he put it on her and licked her neck in happiness.

She squeaked at that and he smirked at her, "Happy are we, my future mate."

Kagome was red as a tomato from the lick to her betrothal mark and the sensations in it, but nodded all the same.

"I must go. I have a long day tomorrow." She said softly, "Remember, there will a time when we will finally be together as the dawn will come for us."

He nodded and watched as she went back to her rooms before he disappeared into the night. Longing and aching more than he thought was possible.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Copyrights of the song in this chapter goes to the ones who created it for the Dragon Age Inquisition game for Bioware. I make no money from using it and I don't own it.**


	10. Chapter 9: Reflection of Myself

**A/N: Okay, normally this note would be at the end of the chapter, but I felt that this one would be more prudent at the beginning. I am going probably going to disappoint the readers/reviewers in that most of Kagome's journey to the Temple of Pure Heart will not be in the actual story neither will most of her training being done there after she arrives. This chapter will begin sort-of with a flashback and then will resume on her re-entry to the feudal world outside of the sealed temple.**

**This journey, however, will be covered in a three-shot side story later though and another separate three-shot for the full overview of her rigorous training. So keep a lookout for it. There's too much ground for me to cover yet and to keep this in here would delay my progress for how I have outlined the plot so far. **

**Chapter 9:** _Reflection of Myself to Me Now_

'_It has been another two years since I left the world behind and was locked away for this training' She thought to herself, 'I hope it has not changed too much and that Sesshoumaru hasn't changed his mind about wishing to court me as his mate.'_

She shook her head in utter disgust with her thoughts, "Of course he hasn't, Kagome. He's Lord Sesshoumaru, after all." She muttered quietly, "And now you are the Heiress of Midoriko, so quit talking to yourself as if you are an insecure three year old toddler and act like it."

She sat in the garden of the temple, cross-legged and in deep meditative thoughts.

_Flashback_

_Kagome finally arrived at the Temple of Pure Heart. She had made it and entered where the visual spirit of Midoriko greeted her._

"_I knew you would make it here in time." She said gently, "However, I will now teach you how to be both warrior and healer. Peacemaker and war-lord, if needed. Religious Diplomat and Blade of Divine Justice. This training will not be easy and I am not here to coddle you and hug you when you are feeling emotionally hurt. If you fall; you must get up on your own and find a way to strength your resolve, for the world outside of here is not going to forgive you when you make a deadly error nor will it heal you after you realize what has been done. You must have the strength to stand for yourself and then the world outside this hall." She told her_

"_I may heal your wounds after training sessions, but I will not allow you to wallow in yourself and you will not be allowed to try and skip these lessons either."_

_Kagome nodded tiredly as Midoriko beckoned her forward to follow her and she had followed her to an arena, "You only your true strength when you are forced to push yourself beyond its normal limits and boundaries. Draw my sword and we begin now." Midoriko told her sternly_

_End Flashback_

Kagome had changed in two years of time. Still kind and compassionate, but very aware of her title and power; she was more observant and aware to those around her. She sensed everything from trees and flowers living auras to all humans and demons close-by. Dressed in Midoriko's armor with her sword by her side and her bow on her back; she was now about to return to the world outside and hoped she had trained enough to fulfill her destiny. Naraku had increased in power due to his gaining shards in her absence, but she could worry more about this later.

She stood and slowly walked to the temple doors and exited before vanishing in a flash of pale purple light.

* * *

><p>The elders and the students of the Temple of the Sacred Arrow waited patiently for their friend and most notable student who was returning to them today. Now twenty years old, Kagome was likely different than she had been when she left. There was no telling of what she had endured within the Mountain temple, as only those chosen by Midoriko herself through the ages had ever been allowed entry.<p>

Then the crowd felt it. Her aura had overwhelmed them and they were in awe as lavender light burst from the tree-line and Kagome walked out of it gracefully. Standing elegantly in the armor of their founding mother and wearing her regular smile as if nothing had changed.

"Kagome. Kagome." Aki yelled to her excitedly and the girl turned

"Aki." She greeted gently, "How are you doing?"

The younger girl glared at her, "What's with the snobbish sounding noble's greeting? Oh well... I forgive you as I'm so happy to see you again!"

Aki then jumped at her and hugged her as Kukiko let go of her poise and gave in as she ran to hug her too. Overwhelmed by the reaction of her friends; she smiled and let go for once and hugged them back. The other girls surrounded her too and one by one she had received a hug from all of them. They smiled, cried happy tears, and laughed together in the rejoice of their reunion.

"So, how was training? You were gone for a long time? Though I suppose you could have been gone longer considering..." Aki said softly as Kukiko glared and smacked Aki upside the head, "That was not very considerate, Aki."

Kagome nodded, " Maybe not, but she was right; I could have been gone much longer, so I am fortunate. The training; it was the most enlightening and cleansing experience in my life. I will never forget it and I will be leaving here soon too though. It is time for me to go and live up to my title and destiny for Naraku will not wait for me for forever."

Aki and Kukiko, both eighteen now, faltered.

"You're leaving…so soon…" Kukiko whispered sadly

Kagome smiled to them as she hugged them both, "I will visit if I can, but Naraku will not wait for me forever as I mentioned. It has already been three more years and I do not intend to let him grow more powerful than he already has in my absence. Surely you both understand?"

They nodded silently though saddened by her departure. Lynne cleared her throat and Kagome turned to her in question.

"There's someone else here who might wish to see you, Kagome." She said softly

Kagome raised her eyebrows as the crowd parted and then Sesshoumaru stood there waiting for her. His face ever the expressionless mask to the crowd as his silvery was ruffled slightly in the soft breeze. His body language was relaxed and his golden eyes showed her of his relief to see her there. Her eyes softened and her breath caught.

"Sesshoumaru." She whispered

The demon lord ran to her and he picked her up just like he had after her entry exam and swung her around as she laughed in happiness.

"My Sesshoumaru." She said with a smile, "I can't describe how good it feels to see you."

The demon lord had been stunned by her words as she was sat back down and Kagome smiled, "I have a gift for you." She said

Sesshoumaru raised a brow in curiosity, but nodded. Kagome then place her hand to where his missing right arm was and her hands emitted reiki of lethal potency. Lynne gasped as she saw her pink reiki had changed color to purple. Rare, but proved she was Midoriko's heiress as few but those chosen could ever achieve it. However, Sesshoumaru was not hurt by the reiki and he and the crowd watched as she regrew him his left arm as an exact replica of the one he had before he lost the original. She seemed not to be tired when done and Sesshoumaru was wide-eyed as he clenched his fist and felt his claws there for the first time in six years now.

He had searched everywhere to find a way to regrow his arm, but had had no success. Now his future mate returned him to his full self as she smiled to him and nodded to him. The poison whip was usable in both hands now and this arm worked just as if it had never left. He turned to her and he licked her cheek as he once more picked her up and swung her around; this time with both arms and she laughed as he smiled and he nuzzled her in great gratitude.

"I love you, my Sesshoumaru." She whispered to him, "I hope never to be parted again from you for so long."

He then howled to the air and all around had heard him. His mate was back and he could not have been happier. Not far from the Temple, Inuyasha and company had heard the howl of happiness Sesshoumaru had emitted and the half-demon's fist clenched as his eyes narrowed and teeth clenched in agitation.

"Change of plans…" He said, "I think I need to go this way for something."

The rest had not understood the abrupt change of plans and direction, but sighed and nodded as they followed him. Kikiyo followed him as she always did now, but she was quite nervous about going this way. Something felt off over this way and she could not place what it was that unnerved her so badly.

* * *

><p>The temple's occupants were busy celebrating Kagome's return with an outside afternoon lucheon for her and everyone there when she turned her head in the direction of the front entrance and her eyes narrowed in suspicion. She looked to Sesshoumaru who nodded solemnly since he too had sensed it. Kagome stood firmly and her face set into determination.<p>

"Everyone." She called as they all turned to her in wondering what was the matter, "We are about to have some unpleasant company. However, this mess must be dealt with by me and Sesshoumaru, so I am going to encase all of you in a protective barrier to safe-guard you from our fighting. Please do not try and leave this barrier and interfere because I do not want any of you to be hurt."

The crowd had seemed nervous and gathered together. Kagome place a deep purple barrier over them as Lynne gasped and said, "Amazing."

Kukiko and Aki watched their sister who had changed so much in so little time. She had a lot on her plate and yet they were here and could nothing to aid her. They hoped this wasn't too much trouble to worry over.

"Kagome, stay safe." Aki whispered as Kukiko nodded in fear

It was barely a moment after that when Inuyasha and crew came crashing in and Sango saw Kagome and gasped in shock.

"Ka…Ka…Kagome?" She asked her hesitantly

Kagome smiled, " Hello Sango. It has been awhile, hasn't it?"

Sango then broke down and fell to her knees as she cried in relief that her friend was okay while Miroku's eyes had popped to her new look but thankfully did not try and go to her for the demon lord next her seemed agitated enough without added provocation.

"Heya wench, what are you doing here and why were you here anyhow? And why are you here with the ice prick?" Inuyasha demanded of her

She was about to reply when a fierce roar deafened the garden yard, "You not speak to Lady Kagome ever again like that." Sesshoumaru told him nastily as his teeth snarled and showed exactly how serious he was on the threat he made

The half-demon smirked, "Oh yeah, and what's it to you if I do? You hate humans, remember?"

Sesshoumaru was boiling mad now as he lunged and pinned Inuyasha to the closest tree trunk with his bare hands as the trunk splintered and cracked under the force of the impact, "You will not treat the future Lady of the West with such disrespect, you imbecilic pup or I will make sure you are less than a pile of goo when we leave here." He roared at him as Inuyasha struggled to breathe and his eyes widened in shock

Kikiyo tried to intervene and shoot him with an arrow but was not watching Kagome while the others had been observing this on all areas.

"Oh no you don't, you worthless pile of clay." She hissed as she drew her sword

In a flash of purple, Kagome had come before her and stopped the arrow that was whizzing at her future husband and life-long partner. Kikiyo was stunned and astonished; Kagome stopped her arrow…with a sword?

"You have part of my soul that you know you stole from me on that trip just after Urasue resurrected you. I have allowed you to use it in my ignorance of my abilities, but now my loan of it to you is used up, so I will be taking it back and you will return to whence you came from." Kagome said firmly, "I cannot allow you to corrupt the part of Midoriko that is in it from me that you stole. I will also not tolerate you attacking Sesshoumaru when he is reprimanding his brother and quite in his rights by demon laws to do so for his actions against me."

Kikiyo was rather scared now as Sesshoumaru held Inuyasha to the tree. He was alive, breathing, but unable to break his brother's grip and come to her as his sword lied on the ground at his feet. The demon lord had found a way to get his other arm back, so he was more deadly now than before and her other companions loathed her and wanted nothing to do with her, so they would never intervene and this made her alone.

However, Kikiyo knew she had to seem strong so she then smirked and held her head high.

"Yes, you're right. I do have a part of you within me and yes; I did indeed steal it as I was meant to be the one who completed this task. I had intended to kill you all this time in order to steal the rest of your soul for myself and to finish the jewel on my own, but it seems I have failed. I do not intend to fail now though."

Inuyasha heard the cold words Kikiyo said but could not believe them. This was not the woman he loved or remembered, so why was she acting this way. Kikiyo would never have intentionally hurt anyone he considered his friend and this wasn't her normal behavior.

Kagome smirked now, "Sorry Kikiyo, but I don't plan on dying either. I have too much to do yet and to live for when I am done. You are the one who will die today and I am making certain no one else will be able to resurrect you for you alone have already caused enough damage to the world after being resurrected this time as is. It cannot continue."

Sango was shocked at this new version of her friend. The training had done its job, but Kagome was so different now in some ways and yet still the same girl she knew before. She saw it her emotions; though briefly now and Sango wondered what was going on and why they were fighting besides the obvious reasons.

"I was never your reincarnation, and now you cannot use that trick to belittle me anymore. I am Kagome Higurashi and I am the Daughter Heiress of Midoriko. I am the true Shikon Miko; Guardian of the Jewel of Four Souls. You are nothing compared me and you know that even if you will never admit it to yourself." She told her with well-deserved malice as she smirked to the undead miko

Kikiyo seemed unfazed and laughed at her, "Please. You…Midoriko's heiress? The weakest and most pathetic miko I have ever met? Who can barely shoot an arrow or hold a barrier up?"

Kagome smirked, "Kikiyo, who do think created the barrier behind me?"

The undead one stopped laughing suddenly and looked where she saw the deep purple barrier that shimmered underneath the sunlight and then she sensed the aura that was signature to only Kagome. Her eyes widened as she turned her with disbelief, "You did that? But how?"

"I did and I am not as you knew me before." She agreed

Kikiyo growled, "I will not be shown up by some pathetic young girl who believes she's important and can take someone else's love from them without consequences. I will have my retribution and vengeance."

Her arrows were being fired off at rapid pace and Kagome did some impressive gymnastics to avoid them as she gracefully moved and drew her sai knives. Imbued with divine energy and a lethal paralysis agent; she struck with pinpoint precision and Kikiyo cried out in pain as the blade tore into her left shoulder and rendered it unusable and frozen.

"I am not the same person you met last time, am I?" Kagome said sternly

She growled in hatred, "Maybe not, but I will not ever forgive you and I will kill you even if I must die as well to do this."

Her arrows were now unusable, and she had no further weapon training, so she was relying off of her array of potions and samiyosho to counterattack at her opponent. Kagome shook her head, "I may have loved Inuyasha once Kikiyo, but to him; I was a reminder of what he had lost for he saw too much of you inside of me."

"We were not meant to be together for this reason alone." She told her as her sai struck her face and cut it with a harsh gash across her right cheek and then a second time to the left one. Paralysis agents were voided now as Kikiyo could not shoot arrows with her injured shoulder as it was.

Inuyasha listened as Kagome's words and now knew how she must have felt by his actions towards her as her words bit and stung him; they broke him inside and he howled out inside his mind for her to forgive him while he was angry at her too for attacking Kikiyo and screamed for revenge as soon as he got away from his brother's hold.

"I loved him once upon a time as you said, and he protected me; but, he always snuck around behind my back to see you and I knew I could not ever heal his heart from his haunted past unless he wanted it and allowed me to do so. I dreamed I could do it alone and without him realizing it; only to be shattered over and over again emotionally when he left me behind for you." She let her anger and tears show now as she fought fiercely for her miko sisters and her pride.

"I was never good enough to him. I was always compared to you and held accountable for my progress in comparison to yours when we were completely different people. I was his shard detector and his prized possession more than I was a friend and companion. If he ever considered me such; he never told me and he hardly treated me that way through his actions." She told her as her blades cut into her left side and Kikiyo screeched in agony.

Inuyasha felt dead inside as he heard all of this and watched it with his despair growing each second longer. Kagome truly felt this way; and he had caused her to feel this badly about herself and her worth to the group? Had he really made her feel so badly? He assumed he must have if she ran from them, trained outside of the group for years like this, and also now seemed very intent on staying beside his brother versus him.

His anger over that also fueled his fire to get away from Sesshoumaru and to help Kikiyo before snatching her and dragging Kagome away. She was his, and Sesshoumaru could not have her. He wouldn't allow it.

"Finally, I was too broken inside to want to try and love him back any longer as a mate should. He had hurt me for the last time and I was determined to solely be his friend if I could, but then Midoriko came to me in my sleep and she took me away for training while warning me of being too close to him and to you." She told them all in her fury

"Sesshoumaru-sama found me when I was at one of my lowest points in my life and he watched over me. Asked to accompany me so I was protected and not alone on my journey to where I trained these last three years. I was wary at first of why he would want to do this, but then I saw him as he truly was after we began to travel together. He protected me more than Inuyasha has ever done for me, especially when you were around and he left me vulnerable to go and save you; knowing that I was nowhere near as capable of defending myself then and yet he still abandoned me for you."

Inuyasha mentally whimpered at the slight to his obviously bad protection of her over the first three years of her time here. He knew he should have been more cautious and observant to the fighting, but whenever Kikiyo was in trouble; he just was so enraged that his common sense seemed to fly out of a window. Didn't Kagome understand that he couldn't just allow Kikiyo to die either? He did love her after all, and she was going to be his mate once. He couldn't just let her go and think it was acceptable to allow her to die?

"Sesshoumaru protected me as I journeyed to the temple to train. He kept others from assaulting me and taking advantage of me. He saved me when I was nearly raped by a snake demon whom had infiltrated our camp and took advantage of my vulnerable state then. He took care of me when I was ill and he provided shelter and food for me when I was too tired to gather it on my own."

"The more I saw of him and the more he saw of me as we are for who we were; the closer we were to the other and we accepted this. Now I am his future mate, and while Inuyasha will always hold a special place in my heart; I cannot love him as a mate would any longer. He could not accept me fully for myself without ever seeing you and I don't want to be a mate to someone like that." She told her

Inuyasha had quieted as he internally whined and knew what she said was true, but he didn't want her to hurt Kikiyo because of it.

Kikiyo snarled at her as she continued fighting on, "I don't care if that's how things are now. You still took his attention from me as I continually tried to drag him to hell with me and interfered by refusing to die and allowing me to take your soul as well. The Slayer has intervened now on your behalf to that role a couple of times since you disappeared. You always were protected by him and you were living flesh in the real world where I was not; how could I ever compete with that? I wanted you to die and to feel the same pain I have felt!" She shrieked

Kikiyo then shot reiki of a blackish purple at Kagome; indicating her status as a dark miko since normal miko who have purple reiki; it usually only showed light versions of the color to deep medium tones. Kagome could manage a royal purple hue, but only for certain things like barriers and never to where it was so deep in color it was almost black.

Kagome countered with a reiki lightening chain and the fight became heavier. Flashes of reiki were running rampant now and nearly impossible movement from two seemingly human women was barely visible as eruptions of power exploded and thundered around them. Nearby demons had vanished; either because they didn't want to fight amid two miko for a chance at them, or because they wanted to wait and see who was victorious and then to try something.

Inuyasha had begun to struggle harder as he knew Kikiyo was in danger and he was going to save her, even if Kagome's words had hurt him deeply. Sesshoumaru squeezed tighter and the half-demon gasped to breathe as he then snarled at his brother and Sesshoumaru roared angrily back at him while his youkai flared and made Inuyasha stop fighting as it overwhelmed his own aura.

He knew Kagome would be fine against the clay bitch, but he was still worried about her. Kikiyo, though undead and a dark miko now; she was still formidable as the previous guardian to the Sacred Jewel that Kagome now carried with her.

Kagome was glaring at Kikiyo, "Had enough yet? Or do you not see you cannot win against me?"

Kikiyo was on her knees, bleeding profusely and heavily while she was panting for breath. She stood up in determination and scowled at her, "I will never give in to the likes of you. I will die first."

She charged at her and purple flames shot at Kagome who just did a backwards somersault and then as she turned over countered with lavender reiki colored ice. Kikiyo fell down and Kagome landed before her as she then drew her sword, "Good-bye Kikiyo, I hope you rest in peace now and that the Kami will have mercy on your soul."

Kagome's sword then shined with white light as she stabbed the clay version of Kikiyo directly in the heart. The former Shikon miko screamed in an intense pain as her clay body was disintegrated to ash from white flames she had been encased in and her soul collectors were taken away from her. Then all the souls Kikiyo had stolen of women before hers and after were set free and Kagome reached out to take her own back. Once remolded back into her body, she looked the sky with a sad smile.

"Your spirits are free from the agony you have endured at Kikiyo's hands and now all of you may rest in sleep's eternal embrace. Rest and know I have avenged you."

Kagome then sheathed her sword as she walked over to Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha softly. She looked to him and he hesitantly let him go and the half-demon panted as he tried to regain his breath.

"I know what I did hurt you Inuyasha, but now you have seen with your own eyes and heard with your own ears that the Kikiyo who roamed with you was not as she was meant to be. I could not allow her to corrupt Midoriko's portion of my soul further. The Shikon no Tama is my responsibility now and I will finish my task at the consequence of losing all my friends for what I must do if needed because Naraku is far more a threat to us all for anyone of us to be selfish." She told him icily as she walked away.

The half-demon was angry and his blood boiled, "You killed her…" he snarled and then darted after her. His sword reacting to his rage while claws made an appearance and his demon blood quickly had overpowered him.

Kagome turned quickly and protected herself with a barrier as the other one held and her sisters gasped in fright to the hanyou who tried to attack her. Was this truly what fighting was like on the outside? So harsh and cruel?

"You cannot win now Inuyasha." She said coldly as her eyes watched with seriousness and sadness to him, "I am no longer the weak wench you always accused me of being, or did you happen to miss that as I defeated your clay doll?" She hissed

Enraged and unable to regain his control, Inuyasha's demon blood took over and Sesshoumaru's eyed widened as he then snarled in anger and as Inuyasha tried to break the barrier; he met only the clang of steel and a roar of fury from his older brother.

"Have you forgotten half-breed that I am still here and that I would never allow you to harm my future mate like this. I have tried to teach you control, but you refuse to see reason or to accept what I have done for you. If you cannot do this now and come to your senses; I will have no choice but to actually and really kill you now." Sesshoumaru snarled at him as his rage was pouring out

Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru came to her aid and smiled now, but one look to her sisters frightened faces told her how scared they were.

"Kagome, please go to you miko sisters and help them calm down. I will deal with him since it is my responsibility as Kikiyo was yours to deal with." He asked of her hastily as he countered Inuyasha's strike again and avoided his claws digging into his right side

Sango, Miroku and Shippou looked to Kagome; hoping she stopped Sesshoumaru from attacking Inuyasha, but all she did was look at Inuyasha sadly and her eyes betrayed her in knowing this was going to happen and then she walked to the barrier where the other students and teachers were sheltered from harm.

As soon as she entered, the three on the other side watched as the miko students gathered around her; frightened and scared beyond reasoning as they clung to her and she smiled softly and began singing to them a song.

They relaxed as they watched Sesshoumaru battle his half-brother in his enraged demonic state where his demon blood had taken his mind. Everything seemed fine until Kagome suddenly looked up in warning as Sesshoumaru snarled and howled at Inuyasha as his demon form took place of his humanoid one. The girls had never seen him like that and their eyes were wide and scared again.

"It's alright. He's changed to better counter his brother and this is why he is a full demon and not a half-demon. The transformation Sesshoumaru has done is his true form as an Inu Youkai and is the more demonic and primal side of him, but he wouldn't harm us unless he loses himself to blood-lust. It could happen, but I can help settle it if he does begin to go that way."

The group nodded firmly as Kagome smiled to the faith and trust everyone held her to.

"I am done playing around with a pup who thinks he is able to overpower me and can just take whatever the hell he wants and do whatever the hell he pleases regardless of the consequences to whoever it hurts. I wanted to show you mercy if you controlled yourself again as father would have wanted this, but you are lost in your anger and your pain from the past you have endured for too long without letting some of it go. The anger has taken your mind as I feared it would." The demon lord growled at his brother and Kagome, who understood the canine speech due to her betrothal mark; translated for them.

Sesshoumaru then spit acid at him and the enraged half-demon, who had lost his sword to half-way across the garden and was pinned down underneath a giant paw now screamed in agony as he was melted down to a pile of nothing since no trace of him remained. The Tetsusaiga lied on the ground in the distance.

However, Sesshoumaru did not revert immediately and Kagome saw his eyes struggle for control now.

"Oh no." Kagome whispered as she stood and ran outside the barrier.

"Kagome!" Kukiko screamed in fright for friend.

The demonic beast within Sesshoumaru turned to the sound and saw her there as she ran towards him in fright for him. She stopped a distance away and slowly approached him now. He growled at her and looked to her with wariness to his eyes.

"Sesshoumaru." Kagome said gently, "It's me, Kagome. Please calm down, the fight is over and I am safe. There is no need to be so angry anymore."

The demon looked like he was in pain as he tried to discern her words in the haziness of his blood-lust and the desire to save his future mate from harm; not realizing she was fine and that this woman was said future mate. All he saw was miko and that was a bad thing.

Kagome walked a step forward and sang to the demon, "_Shadows fall and hope has fled. Steel your heart; the dawn will come. The night is long and the path is dark. Look to the sky; for one day soon the dawn will come_."

The demon had then stopped struggling so much as the words she sang resonated in his mind and eventually sat down beside her gently and slowly while she came forward and he began to further recognize the words she sung as she reached out and stroked his demon form's face.

"_The shepherd's lost and his home is far. Keep to the stars; the dawn will come. Bare your blade and raise it high. Stand your ground; the dawn will come."_

The mighty demon lord settled down finally and his eyes returned a golden hue. Kagome smiled as he then licked her faced in thanks and she giggled while he then playfully nipped at her and she laughed as she ran her hands through his soft fur and he rumbled in happiness to that. He then barked happily and stood as Kagome smiled and Sesshoumaru then nuzzled her as she laughed loudly while squealing and running in circles as he chased her lightly.

"Sesshoumaru…" She said softly, "My Sesshoumaru."

The demon all but purred to that when they stopped running in circles and she laid beside him to rest as the on-lookers stayed where they were for now due to fright and hesitance. Sango had never seen anything so entirely enchanting and romantic in her entire life despite the evil that had brought it about. Kagome was now as much a warrior princess as she was if not more, and she had merely sung to the demon lord and he had quieted. What had changed him so much?

It then that Shippou decided he was not waiting any longer and ran to Kagome in excitement, "Momma!" He shouted happily

Kagome turned and smiled to Shippou as she held her arms open for him and the fox-kit jumped to them immediately as he reached her, "Hello Shippou, my wonderful adopted son. I am so happy to see you again. I am sorry I had to leave in such ways and have been gone for so long."

Shippou then started crying, "When you left; I thought you left me alone again and Inuyasha was telling me you were never coming back for me. Then Midoriko came me in my sleep and told me where you were and I was so happy for you, but sad because I couldn't see you."

Kagome nodded, "Well, now you can be with me all you want if Sesshoumaru doesn't mind?"

Shippou looked to the demon who was still sitting by her regally and protecting her as he should. The tiny fox-kit that was her adopted son then hopped off of her and growled at him.

Kagome gasped, "Shippou, what are you doing?"

Sesshoumaru eyed the tiny kit with regard to his bravery for what he was doing and respect as he snapped a bark at him to which Shippou snapped back equally fierce. While Kagome understood about demon culture now, she still watched worriedly between Sesshoumaru and her adopted son and then nearly fainted in relief when Sesshoumaru then licked the fox-kit and Shippou nuzzled the demon underneath his chin before returning to his mother.

"What was that all about, young man?" She asked sternly as she scowled at him, "I may have understood what you said because of the betrothal mark and know what you did was proper for demon culture, but that does not mean I fully understand why you did that now even if I do have a few guesses as to why."

Shippou smiled sheepishly now, "I was protecting you as my momma and since he is now my father and alpha; he had to understand that if hurt you; I would never forgive him. So I told him as such and he snapped at me for even thinking he would do that now and then licked me because since you accepted me as your son; he accepted me as pack. It's a demon thing."

Kagome sighed, "I thought so, but still; a warning would have been nice because if he hurt you and I didn't know why…I would have felt stupid afterward if I attacked him for no reason."

Sesshoumaru had now reverted to his humanoid form and smirked, "I doubt you would have hurt me too much once you realized he was not harmed."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him and glared, "A mother protects her children more fiercely than she protects herself. I am Shippou's mother in all but blood, so if you hurt him; you will not like the answer of my wrath. Got it?"

The air around them had charged with energy as her anger was felt to the slightest hint of intent of harm to her kit and Sesshoumaru reveled in the scent as he then nodded and smiled while he pulled her close and kissed her neck in apologies. Kagome tried to scowl at this; she really did, but her absence from him had taken its toll and so she sighed in frustration with herself and then smiled as she leaned up and kissed his cheek back.

Miroku and Sango were wide-eyed to this display of affection from her; she had never been so free with this kind-of affection to Inuyasha, Kouga or anyone else. To see her do this with Sesshoumaru was oddly astonishing.

"Sesshoumaru, I need to go back to see Kaede and tell her that Kikiyo is dead now as is Inuyasha. Kikiyo was her sister, after all and Inuyasha had protected her village." She said quietly, "Plus, I do owe it to her for sheltering me for the first three years here and giving me the basics of miko training."

"As you wish Kagome, but I will accompany you since the area is reportedly seeing a lot of demoness activity and while I know you can handle yourself; I do not wish to part from you yet. Our separation has had a toll on me as much as you." He told her

She nodded, "I am happy to travel beside you, you know this."

He nodded as her other friends came over to him hesitantly and he nodded to them.

"I understand your hesitance and suspicions since I have not been kind to any of you in past. Kagome can explain more on our way to back to Edo where she will give news to the elder miko of her sister's passing and of my brother's death." He told them, "But know that none of you are in danger from me any longer. You are Kagome's friends and she is my future mate. She will want you to remain by her when you can and I want her to be happy, so I will not make her upset by refusing you to be there for her."

They nodded in gratitude to this though silently and warily.

* * *

><p>Kagome went to her barrier and lowered it; then Kukiko grabbed at her kimono and held onto her for dear life and sobbed hard against her, "You're alright, you're okay…" She cried<p>

Kagome smiled sadly now, "Of course I am Kukiko. Have faith in me and all will be fine."

Kagome soothed her and Aki's tears asshe whispered words of comfort to them and held them as they calmed down. In a very Midoriko-like sense; Kagome was embodying her nature and was making sure her sister mikos were okay. It looked more like a mother comforting her daughter's, but Lynne knew the young heiress was just being herself more than anything else.

"Are all battles so cruel and horrible outside of these walls?" Kohana asked her scared and shaking

Kagome sighed, "No. Not all of them; just most of them. Some could end diplomatically, while others like this one...it was just waiting to happen. Kikiyo was the Shikon Miko before she died and I was made into the new guardian. She belittled me and made believe I was worth nothing next to her because when I first arrived; it was believed I was her reincarnation and not Midoriko's. The former guardian died when Naraku tricked her and Inuyasha nearly sixty years ago now, and then she was resurrected to the clay form you saw by a witch from graveyard soil and clay. Soon after, her samiyosho stole a small part of my soul because she hated me for trying to help Inuyasha overcome his past, and we have been enemies ever since."

"Inuyasha loved her and was going to mate with Kikiyo before she died. The Kikiyo you saw was the bitter one and not truly a good reflection of the woman she once had been before she was resurrected. Kikiyo was kind and warm once, and cared for life like we did, but she also wanted Inuyasha to become human before he mated her. To do that, they needed to use the jewel."

"Naraku attacked them. He tricked them and Kikiyo sealed Inuyaha to the Goshinboku tree and then she died not long after from Naraku's treachery. Before I truly knew Sesshoumaru as I do now; I once loved his half-brother as I do Sesshoumaru currently, but Inuyasha and I would never have lasted together for he only saw me as a reincarnated Kikiyo and I wanted to be seen as me and not an image of someone else who was lost to the past of the one I loved."

"Then there are some battles that will be much worse than this too. Violent battles that are bloody and overflowing with chaos as it kills hundreds of people and hundreds more than this will suffer worse because of it. Battles that are similar to war-torn areas from fighting clans or other disasters, but with different settings and causes."

"My advice to all of you now is that since you have seen this and have learned what could wait outside here for you; is to never try and forget it, but remember it and use it to make you stronger and without losing yourself and the principles of why we are all miko." Kagome told them, "Now I must go. Take care and train hard. We will see each other again."

Lynne walked to her and stood before her with so much emotion in her eyes. Kagome saw this and was uncertain of what to do or say.

"Elder Lynne?" She asked hesitantly

Lynne then bowed to her with respect and all the instructors followed the example as did her sister mikos.

"Travel safely with the grace of the Kami, Heiress of Midoriko. You will always be one of us no matter where you are Kagome and you can always visit if you desire." Lynne said softly, "It has been an honor to meet you and more to know that I was able to teach you what little wisdom these old bones have to share with you."

Kagome's eyes then broke into happy tears as she knelt before the elderly lady and hugged her tightly.

"Arigato." She whispered and then stood as she dried her eyes

She walked over to Sesshoumaru, who had Sango and Miroku beside him and Kirara was on Sango's shoulder while Shippou was standing between them.

"Let's go then. We have a long way to go before we reach Edo from here if the demon activity increase near that direction is as large as I sense it to be." She said

They walked on without ever looking back; knowing the students and instructors watched until they had all but faded into the forest and down the path back to the village outside the temple. Kagome sensed the sadness among her sisters by her departure, but she knew they would be okay and soon would remember that she would not want them to be this way for her.


End file.
